In My Dreams
by Cyberwing
Summary: I don't care about my past relationship with 'psycho' Kaiba! Although it doesn't look like it, I DID NOT 'DO' IT WITH 'PSYCHO' KAIBA AND NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING HIM TO FORCE ME INTO THIS DAMN ENGAGEMENT! [complete]
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: Before you read this story, there are many things that I wanted to point out. This is my first Yugioh story, so please don't kill me. Also, I just wanted to say that the game play might be a little different from the real Yugioh battles. This is because it had been a long time since I've seen it and I don't play the game in real life.  
  
One more thing, there will be a lot of swearing in this story. So for those who couldn't stand cursing please read at your own risk.  
  
This fic was based on a dream which I've dreamt a few days before. However, I've changed it a bit so that it fits better into the story. *Don't as me why I was able to dream this kind of stuff*. Therefore, the main character will be written in first person.  
  
In my Dreams-Ch1  
  
There was someone standing in front of me.  
  
Who?  
  
I don't know, I wasn't able to see his face.  
  
Why?  
  
He was fading into the darkness. I don't know but my intuition told me that I've seen him somewhere before.  
  
Where?  
  
I don't remember--I couldn't remember anything at all--  
  
I really couldn't comprehend what that dream meant. I have been dreaming the same dream for so long that I've even lost count of it. Even though I knew what would happen in the end, I couldn't control my body. I would always ended up doing the same things over and over again.  
  
I would start up running, running toward god knows what. There would always be a man in front, his face which was too blurry to be seen. He would move back as I was running toward him. It was only a matter of time before he faded into the darkness. I've never been able to catch up with him. All I could see was his blue eyes, boring into mine, such angry eyes. It was as if he would kill me at any second.  
  
This dream started ever since I left the hospital. The doctors said that I was in an accident, and during some time, my head was badly injured. Therefore, I have lost all my memory. I forgot everything; I even needed to learn how to speak all over again. I looked at places with awe, as if I've never seen it before. However, in my dream, when I looked at that man, there was a feeling inside me, telling me that I knew him. I wanted to find that man. I wanted to find him so that he could tell me what happened to me. I wanted to know about my past. Even if he wanted to kill me, because, my past was the things that make up who I am today; without my past, I am nothing.  
  
It was as if God had finally answered my prayers but I realize it until it was too late--  
  
*****************  
  
My eyes snapped open. The ceiling lights were so bright that I have to block it with my hands. I shook my head; I grabbed onto the railing next to me and pulled myself up. My legs were a bit shaky; I wished that I wasn't wearing a short skirt and high heels. The world wasn't a save place to live in anymore. I only wear those for I was too proud of my fighting abilities.  
  
For some reason, even though I couldn't remember anything. My reflexes didn't change much. I could take on many people without thinking, just by pure instinct. I found this out accidentally when there was a man demanding to hurt me if I don't give him my purse. I ended up fighting with him. I could never give him my money, I couldn't afford to. I barely had enough money to pay for food and rent. If I was robbed, I'll definitely starve. I was surprised when I was even able to dodge his attacks and knocking him out. Well, now was not the time to think about these kinds of things. I looked around.  
  
"What the-"  
  
I was standing in an arena, the place which I thought I'll never come. This was the place where two stupid people would duel. I just couldn't understand. What was the point? The monsters were holograms for heaven's sake and people were battling with cards! I've never watched even one of these battles properly, but I've heard people talking about it everywhere. Therefore, I only knew the basics, and I meant basics only. But the main reason for my disinterest was because personally, I preferred to fight physically. Well, I suppose by dueling, people can kick somebody's butt legally.  
  
"Welcome, I should've invited you in person but I wasn't able to find the time. I hope that you aren't mad with my hospitality."  
  
Then I remembered, I was ganged up by seven men. I counted as I prepared myself to fight. In the end, I was kidnapped. It wasn't because of my inability to fight or because I was a girl. I could've won even when I was wearing my short, tight leather skirt with high heels. I was drugged, they've shot some sort of needle into my body and I lost my conscious not soon after.  
  
I've sworn to kick this man where it would hurt BADLY as he was responsible for everything.  
  
I turned and saw a man with brown hair and blue eyes came out. Just from the look, I knew that he is cocky. He was wearing a blue trench coat, which was totally out of style. Who wears a trench coat nowadays?  
  
"Invite?" I smirked, "you kidnapped me sir."  
  
"You really don't remember me. Well let me refresh your memory."  
  
"I know you, you are Seto Kaiba; the well known guy who has a lot of money and an obnoxious attitude. I heard about you in many occasions. Now that I've seen you in person, the word obnoxious can't even describe you, you bastard."  
  
He planted his left hand on his hip and smiled, and I meant smile. I felt a shiver down my spine. This guy was really creeping me out.  
  
He snapped his fingers and the lights on my right snapped open. There were two people tied by a rope. They were Joey and Yugi. I only knew them because I've seen them on television for several times. They looked at me with wide eyes, I didn't know whether it was because they were surprise to see me or they knew me. I've forgotten what their last name was. But seriously, how could they refresh my memory when I don't eve n know them?  
  
"Let's battle." Seto said, taking out his cards from his suitcase; the place where I was standing rose. "Their life lies in your hands. If you win, they will be freed. But if you lose-"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "uh-I don't have any cards so how can I battle with you." Deep down, I was having a panic attack. What the hell is going on? I don't know anything about battling. He got to be kidding me. Besides who cared about Yugi and that Joey guy? Personally, I only cared about Legolas from Lord of the Rings.  
  
A man in suits brought up a deck of cards to me. I could only stare at the deck of cards, damn, my excuse was now gone. I took the cards from the man, wondering what the hell was I suppose to do with it when I didn't even know about the kinds of card were in the deck. I bet that Seto gave me all the crappy cards and kept all the good ones.  
  
Seto said, "This deck belongs to Yugi. Use it well." He shuffled his deck and picked five cards from it. "Let's duel."  
  
Fine, so I was wrong, big deal. I looked at him and quickly picked up the cards to shuffle also. During my shuffle, a few cards fell out of my hand and landed on the ground. I swiftly bent down and picked those up, five cards. I turned them over and kept them. Since they fell onto the ground, it must be god's will for me to use them. I heard Joey's cries and Yugi's intake of breath. What to do; what to do- I had no idea how this game works; I was only doing this for the sake of those two people who was tied on my right. I began to wonder if everyone knew about my lack of ability to duel.  
  
"I choose blue eyes white dragon!" Seto cried, raising his hand high as he slam the card down onto the board.  
  
Now, this was the time I wished I've run off instead of standing on the raiser. At that time, all I could think of was one word.  
  
SHIT.  
  
As everyone know, Yugi's deck of cards practically sucked; only someone as strong or as experienced as he could actually make something out of it. There wasn't a card that was more powerful than blue eyes white dragon in his deck! I'll be a sitting duck. I took another look at my cards-- Kuribo, Beta the magnet warrior, Silver fang, Multiply and De-hole. Yup, I'll be damned. Excuse me while I humiliate myself in front of three of the top players in the world.  
  
I looked away as I randomly picked out a card, Kuribo. What the hell, if I indeed lose, I'll have nothing to do with it. After all, that 'Psycho' Kaiba only wanted to kill Yugi and Joey, it wasn't as if he wanted something to do with me. With that, I placed the card onto the board.  
  
"Kuribo?!" Joey sobbed, "I am going to die!"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed, "You should be grateful that I am even standing here. I don't give a damn about you two, you are not even Legolas!" In my anger, I slammed Multiply down also, in hope that damn fur ball will replicate. At that time, I wasn't able to see a flash in 'Psycho's' eyes.  
  
Nothing happened. What the hell? I picked up the card again, and put it back down on the board once more. Still nothing happened.  
  
The same man who was in suits came out, "once you placed a card onto the board, you cannot pick it back up again. You have broken that rule; therefore, your turn has now ended and your card is now voided."  
  
I watched as 'Psycho' Kaiba obliterated my Kuribo. (Tora san: Yay! Go Seto! Go kick Cyberwing's ass [now kids, this is the kind of friend you want to have when you grow up. I am not even in the story--]) Maybe I should leave after all. I could hear my life points deducting in the background, but I wasn't able to see the number. Even without seeing it, I knew I was about to die.  
  
"Yugi, this is it." Joey burst into tears once more, "I am sorry Serenity, Mai, Tea-"  
  
"Would you shut the fu-"In my anger and frustration, I slammed all the cards in my hands down hard onto the board.  
  
All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and the ceiling was starting to collapse. I thought I was doomed as I watched a large part of the ceiling falling on top of me. In my frighten state, the word 'move' had never crossed my mind.  
  
I felt something hard slammed into me as the world around me turned black.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
I finished the first chapter!! Yay!! What happened? What was the real reason for the ceiling to collapse? Who cares about the main character, will Yugi, Joey and Seto live? What is going on here? Read the next chapter to find out!! For now, review so that I can know what you think about this chapter! Please do so because it really motivates me into writing more of this!! _^ Thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Why are you on top of me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing:  
  
One more thing, there will be a lot of swearing in this story. So for those who couldn't stand cursing please read at your own risk.  
  
In my Dreams-Ch2  
  
I was running once again, chasing a man I didn't even know. I was starting to wonder if I was dead, and was stuck in some sort of never-ending cycle with no escape. I could never forget that man's eyes; so beautiful, yet so cold at the same time. He had faded once again, but this time I didn't wake up right then and there, I continued to run. Darkness surrounded me as I slowed down to a walking pace. I wasn't able to see anything, not to mention where I was going.  
  
Suddenly, I wasn't able to walk on solid ground. I fell into the water, by instinct; I tried to swim to the surface. I was about to reach the surface when something wrapped around my right foot. I twisted and turned, trying to free myself.  
  
It was a hand that was grabbing me, not allowing me to swim toward the surface. I was starting to panic, in the darkness; I saw the same pair of blue eyes, boring into mine.  
  
That's it, if I ever made it out of here alive; I am going to see a psychologist. However, right now, I had another problem.  
  
I couldn't breath.  
  
"Elle," a voice called. "Elle!"  
  
My eyes snapped open, but I couldn't see a damn thing. I felt a something warm breathing down on my neck.  
  
"Shit!" I shoved that thing on its shoulders, trying to get that thing off from me.  
  
I heard a loud bang as that thing collided with something up top, following with a loud grunt. That thing didn't get off from me; in fact, its head hit my head as it snapped back forward in pain. I groaned; if I didn't have a headache before, I was definitely having one right now.  
  
"Is this the way how you thank the person who just saved your pathetic little life?"  
  
'Psycho' Kaiba. So that was why I couldn't breathe.  
  
"It is only natural instinct. I woke up, only to find that I can't see a damn thing and there's something on top of me. Maybe you are masochistic and preferred to be squashed but I am not." I guess you are called 'Psycho' Kaiba for a reason after all, I added silently. I couldn't let him hear that now can I? I didn't want to die again after just barely escaping from death.  
  
I recalled the past few events and could piece together as to what had happened before. He must've been the one who pushed me off the raiser in order to dodge cements which came off from the ceiling; but why did he save me? I thought I was just someone he picked out randomly from the street to be a battle opponent. After all, he wanted to get his hands on Yugi and Joey for a long time. Even so--  
  
Wait a minute. How the hell did he know who I am?  
  
The situation was becoming more complicated, not mentioning our position either: head to head, shoulder to shoulder, chest to breast, hip to hip, thigh to thigh. I had never been so close to a man before. I might know him in the past, but too close was just too close. I couldn't help but want to move away as I felt his hot breath on my neck, ticking me. I shifted uncomfortable beneath him.  
  
"Stop moving around." I heard him said harshly.  
  
"Well it would help if you get off from me. You are so damn heavy that I couldn't even breathe." I snapped. Maybe some of you out there will be happy that 'Psycho' Kaiba was lying on top of you, but let me tell you, it wasn't fun at all. It was like having weights being placed upon you. Let me emphasise once again, I couldn't breathe and what was more? My back was getting sore.  
  
I tried to look around, thinking that my eyes would've adjusted to the darkness by now. It didn't matter about the brightness of a light source, as long as there was a light source. It was only a matter of time before I could see things. However, to my disappointment, I wasn't able to see anything.  
  
I moved my hands around, trying to feel and estimate the amount of space we had. I couldn't move my arms sideways as my arms were right next to the cement. I only needed to raise the lower part of my right arm to touch the 'ceiling'.  
  
"If I could get off from you, I would've done so for a long time. Trust me; I am not interested in being taken advantage of." Although I couldn't see his face, I could almost imagine him smirking. I didn't know him, hell; I've never seen him in person before. However, I got a feeling that he was taking pleasure in our current position.  
  
Excuse me? Shouldn't I been the one to say that? After all, I AM the girl here and I was the one who was currently underneath him. Fine, stay in this position; see if I cared. I just couldn't WAIT to see other people's faces when they found us. They would probably think we were 'enjoying' ourselves down here between the collapsed cements as they worked their butt off to save us. They'll probably be so pissed off that they'd leave us trapped in this place forever. If they find us, that is.  
  
"Does that mean I'll have to take responsible for your 'loss'? Do you think we are in ancient China where I'll have to marry you because you are no longer immaculate? However, I'll tell you beforehand. I'll only be your wife for one day and I'll divorce you the next. I'll probably take all your money and run off with it too. If you don't care about your money and feel like being generous. I don't mind at all. Let me remind you, you are the guy here. If anyone should take the responsible it should be you-- "  
  
"If you to marry me, you should've told me straightforwardly. I'll take that you are proposing to me. Jeez, it was suppose to be the guy who is suppose to do it."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
We didn't continue to talk afterwards. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of our breathings.  
  
Seriously, I had nothing to say to him; even though he might be able to tell me about my past. I was starting to wonder if he was listening to what I was saying at all! Proposing? What was he thinking? There could be only two explanations for this: it was either he was already crazy, living in his little lala land; or he was so arrogant that he never even consider about others. My guess was both.  
  
"Who is Legolas?" 'Psycho' Kaiba suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" I raised my eyebrow. Shouldn't we be worried about finding the way out of here instead of asking about a character from Lord of the Rings? It made no difference to me though, I was trying to brainstorm plans to kick his butt afterwards.  
  
"I want to make sure if he is my rival in love or not."  
  
"You can never be his rival." I chuckled. Right~ If Legolas was an actual person, I would be drooling all over him already. This guy wouldn't even stand a chance. However, Legolas wasn't real; he was only some character in a story. The reason why I kept on mentioning it was because Orlando Bloom looked so handsome and cool on the screen. Anyway, that wasn't the point.  
  
The point was, this guy didn't even know who Legolas is. Where had he been living in his whole life? Under a rock? How could he not heard of one of the best movies ever made?  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to eliminate him."  
  
"uh-huh-" I was beginning to wonder if I was the one who was going insane. Maybe I had been dreaming for so long that I couldn't separate what's real or fake anymore.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well at least the girl and Seto are still alive. Will the girl tell Seto who Legolas really is? How long will they stay in this position? Will they ever be able to get out? How? Read the next chapter to find out! Please review so I'll know what you think of this story! Thank you so much for reading! 


	3. Ready, get set, DIG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: Well, sorry about the slow updates. You couldn't believe the amount of work I got for the first few weeks of school! Guess gr 12 is a difficult year.  
  
I've watched Underworld yesterday and saw some kick ass trailers. After all, most of the good stuff in the movie is already on the trailer, and that is just sad. I love the commercial about Resident Evil 2. It started out like a cosmetic commercial. I could've never guessed it was about Resident Evil, I was joking with my friend when I heard about the Umbrella Corp. Then right after me and my friend laughed, we saw the beautiful woman on the screen turned into a zombie-like creature. Now that was just freaky.  
  
I am sorry if my grammar sucked like hell. It's 1 in the morning and I've taken some medicine. I'll shut up; I can't even see what I am typing anymore.  
  
In my Dreams-Ch3  
  
What do girls want nowadays? I didn't know about others but I certainly knew what I wanted. I wanted to go to school but I didn't want to do the work. I met a few people, but they weren't exactly those who I would call friends. I didn't know whether it was the way how I acted or it was because of my friends. Basically, I made friends easily but I have the hardest time finding a true friend who I can confide with.  
  
When I was small, around ten, I wanted to become a singer. After all, who didn't like fame and glory? However, as I grew up, I realized that those were only one facet of being a star. I soon found out that they had to give up many things, just to become famous. As I grew older, I changed my mind and wanted to become a lawyer instead. I often joked with my friends saying that I'll be rich with the amount of lawsuits they would have caused in the future. When I realized the amount of time and money needed to be spent just to become one, I changed my mind once again.  
  
Now I am an eighteen year old teen with no idea of what the hell I want to be when I grow up.  
  
I took many courses during my last year of high school, science, art and literature subjects. I figured, hell since I didn't know what I'll do in the future, might as well do them all. I ended up changing most of my courses because I was about to go crazy with the amount of homework I've had.  
  
I lived in an old apartment which had no elevators with dim ceiling lights that looked as if they were about to go out any second. It wasn't the best place in the world but at least it was cheap. The low rent allowed me to save money for emergency use. I've left my stepparents' home once I was old enough. It wasn't as if they were beating me, it was just that I didn't feel as if I belonged there. I still visit them from time to time; bring some food along for the 'family' dinner.  
  
I was currently enrolled in a university college and was working as a bartender at night in a club. The wages there wasn't high but the tips from customers paid off well. My income varies from time to time but I could manage. This job was what kept me alive till now; or else, you wouldn't read about me bitching about every damn thing in the world. I could, I suppose, if I were to rise from the dead, but you would be running away screaming. So in the end, you still wouldn't read about my bitching either way.  
  
I came to Japan as an international student so I could learn about their culture and their language. I've paid around four thousand dollar for this trip, and I ended up buying myself a ticket to hell. Guess I should've gone to China instead.  
  
'Psycho' Kaiba had been quiet for some time now, sleeping, I suppose. His left cheek was lying on my left shoulder, facing outward. His right hand was placed on my right shoulder, as his left was bended at an angle, serving as a pillow. Sleeping was good, it allows you to rest. What could be worse than not being able to sleep? Being squashed to death by a man called "Psycho' Kaiba. I wanted to sleep, hell, I even tried to sleep, but I'll always end up having some weird dream.  
  
I was having fun having a conversation with me, myself, and I when his turned his head. I felt his lips brushing my neck and his hot breath tickling me.  
  
So here is the question, should I?  
  
a) Wake him up and bitch slap him. (Kick his freaking ass!!)  
  
b) Let him sleep like this and hope he'll somehow move. (When was I ever nice? Hell's bell. This is definitely a big no-no.)  
  
c) Be turned on?! (Where the hell did this come from!)  
  
Oh god, please do not let me have an orgasm right now; especially not when the person is 'Psycho' Kaiba. I suddenly had the urge to bang my head on something hard.  
  
He might be handsome and rich, as he was practically everyone's prince charming, but he was definitely not mine prince charming. His attitude toward everything already made me cross his name off of my 'Elle's husband- to-be' list right away. If only he wasn't invading my personal space and asking me all these weird questions before--I sighed.  
  
Then he shifted his weight to my left shoulder. I couldn't feel the left part of my body anymore; he had practically crushed all my blood veins at the left side of my body. Great, just great.  
  
However, what happened next was the thing that made me want to chop him in pieces. Talk about irony.  
  
Guess what? He moved (choice B?) but his hand somehow managed to slide from my shoulder down to my breast. I made up my mind.  
  
I brushed his hand off from me and slapped him across his face. "What the hell are you doing, you freaking pervert!"  
  
I choose--A!!  
  
"I was only trying to sleep! What were you thinking?" I heard him yawning. I felt bad, in a way. I couldn't tell whether he did it on purpose or not. He and his shitty monotone. Damn it!  
  
"I am fine with you sleeping, just not touching me."  
  
"Lady, in this position, how can I not press against you? It's a little too late for you to say this. There is no turning back, we can't undo the past and pretended nothing happened when something did. Live with it."  
  
"Then why can't I be on top of you instead? Why can't you be at the bottom? You are so damn heavy! I can't support your weight; I can barely feel my body. I am getting cold."  
  
"Let me help to warm you up."  
  
He pushed himself up a bit, in a position like he was doing a push-up. With him off of me, I rotated my ankles and bended my toes. My legs got a bit warmer as blood was able to circulate. It was the best we could do, for now anyway. Guess 'Psycho' Kaiba wasn't such a bad person after all. Then we heard the sound of someone knocking loudly on a hard surface directly above us.  
  
I hit the wall with my fist, "We are down here!"  
  
"Uh-"someone said with a bit of discomfort, "if you guys are ready, tell us and we'll dig you out."  
  
Excuse me? Did I just miss something here? Did he just say what I think he did? What was he thinking? Did I even look like I wanted to be trapped underneath layers of cement where I couldn't see a damn thing? I am sorry but I don't think I am crazy right now thank you very much.  
  
"Get us the hell out of here! It's getting stuffy in here!" It was true, in some extent, there were less air then it was sometime before. If they couldn't get to us soon--  
  
Silence.  
  
*******************  
  
I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I sat in an ambulance. I pulled my grey blanket tighter around me. I looked out the window of the back door of an ambulance as fireman ran back and forth, trying to move more debris from one place to another, looking for survivors. The police were directing the traffic, and blocking reporters from getting to close to the scene. Red, blue and white lights were flashing in every direction as sirens could be heard at a distance.  
  
I turned back and looked at 'Psycho" Kaiba, who was sitting directly across from me; his blue eyes meeting mine. Even when both of us weren't seriously wounded, we still needed to go to the hospital for a routine checkup. From what I've heard, Yugi and Joey made it out alright. Joey was unconscious when the firefighters found them outside of the collapsed warehouse. Miraculously, both of them made it out of the building without any major injury. They were on another ambulance which left a few hours ahead of us. It took exactly seven hours before those fireman were able to get us out. They were about to give up hope until they heard someone talking underneath the cement.  
  
They pulled 'Psycho' out before they reached out their hand to grab me also. I was walking toward the ambulance when my legs felt numb. I was about to fall when I felt someone looping his/ her arm around my waist to hold me up. The person turned out to be 'Psycho'.  
  
I gave a small nod as I regain my balance, which was hard considering the path being bumpy and I was wearing high heels. I waited for him to let go, but he didn't. Instead he scooped me into his arms and carried me all the way toward the ambulance. I didn't know whether it was the best if I were to struggle and create a scene or just don't do anything and let him do all the hard work. After all, if he wanted to waste his strength, be my guest.  
  
I seemed to have forgotten about the reporters who had surrounded the place until I saw a flash of a camera. By then, it would be a waste of energy to get off from him. Besides, a lot of people had seen us in this position, getting off from him now might have an even worse effect. If the conversation we had earlier before we were out was overheard by those-God please don't tell me those men heard it.  
  
But life is a bitch, especially mine. The more I thought of what the person said to me about giving me time to prepare from before, I suppose all of the workers here had heard everything already.  
  
I sighed, I am getting a plane ticket back to Canada as soon as I get out of this ambulance. Forget about checking over my body, if I didn't get out of Japan soon, I doubt I'll be able to stay alive without becoming literally insane.  
  
But right now, I wanted to find a shovel so I can dig myself a hole.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3. Will Elle be able to buy her airplane ticket? Will she become insane? What will Seto Kaiba do to prevent her from leaving or will he just let her go? What about Legolas, her ideal boyfriend (who was a fictional character but oh well~)? What about her dreams? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Now please click the bottom left button to review so I'll know what you think of this story. Please review because it really motivates me in writing. _^ Thanks for reading this story and I hope that you like it! 


	4. You mean I'm stuck here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
In my Dreams-Ch4  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine--no, it's alright; you don't have to come here. I am catching the next flight back home. Don't worry. Oh, mom, my phone card is running out of money. I'll phone you when I arrive." I hung up the payphone and walked out of the phone booth, carrying my LV bag.  
  
It had been a day since the warehouse incident. I talked with the family where I've stayed for the past months. It was because of them that I was able to support myself financially as I studied. I have been to my university college, transferring myself back to Canada. The counsellors weren't happy, but I got what I wanted in the end. Well, I guess they had the right to be angry; after all, I didn't exactly give an explanation as to why I wanted to transfer in the middle of the year.  
  
It was quite funny because it was all solved when I said I don't wan t my money back. I don't think they cared as to why I wanted to leave anyway. They just don't want to do the work, but it wasn't as if I wanted to go back to Canada. But I was scared, no, I was petrified. 'Psycho's' words echoed in my mind.  
  
I didn't stay in the hospital for long. I got out as soon as the doctors finished checking my body. Miraculously, no one stopped me from getting out of the hospital or asked me to pay for anything. However, there was no such thing as 'a free lunch' in the world. Maybe "Psycho' paid my share of the medical bills. Let's hope so for now.  
  
At the exit of the hospital, he was standing there waiting for me. We stood in front of each other, engaging ourselves into a staring contest. I soon looked down onto the floor, shaking my head and giving a weak smile, I walked around him. What was the point anyway? There was nothing to be said. I was confused and I wanted questions, but I just didn't want to be near him. There was something about him that I feared. He was too full of himself, and those men are those who would dare to do anything to get what he wants.  
  
Just when I walked past him, he grabbed my right wrist, trying to pull me towards him. I looked firmed at him and stood my ground, not letting him pull me any closer that he already had. He smirked and moved close to me. He leaned forward and whispered words that freaked me out to no end-  
  
"If I had only knew what would happen to you once you have left. I should have tied you up and keep you from the rest of the world when you were still within my reach. I've let you go once, I am not about to repeat the same mistake again."  
  
My eyes widen, before I realized what I was doing, I steered my hand out of his grip and calmly walked away.  
  
Ok, fine, I didn't walk, I ran.  
  
What kind of man would say those words? An insane man, that's what! I guess the word 'psycho' suited him better than I had thought.  
  
I looked at my watch, 4:30pm. I headed toward the Cactus Club, where I worked as a bartender. I am going to give my boss my resignation letter. Then, I was planning to go to the airport and wait for a plane that has an extra seat that would take me back to Canada. I didn't mind spending more money on the airplane ticket; there were always people that would cancel their trip due to some problem. I wouldn't mind being a back-up passenger as long as I could get back to Canada. I didn't think that I'll be coming back to Japan any time soon.  
  
**************  
  
"What the hell do you mean that all your flights are full?" I demanded.  
  
The lady, who was sitting behind the counter of an airline, patiently repeated the same words. "The flights for the next few days are completely booked."  
  
"What about the flights for next week? Don't tell me that they are all full either." I tapped my left foot on the ground. I was fuming inside, something fishy is going on. In fact, I think that the woman was lying to me right now. But why? Wasn't the point of having a company was to make money? I would've fired this person's butt off by now.  
  
Maybe it was my killer look or that the woman got tired of me, either way, she phoned the manager. The manager came a moment later, he was a chubby man, between his mid forties. He came and mentioned me to move to the side so I won't hold up the traffic.  
  
"Sorry miss; we can't sell you any tickets."  
  
"So the truth comes out. Tell me, what the hell is going on. I asked several airlines and they told me that they have a few empty spots. However, right after I mentioned my name, they all said that their flights are fully booked. I want answers and I wanted it now!"  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "you really don't know what happened? Mr. Kaiba told all the airlines specifically to not sell you any tickets. The airline who dares to sell you a ticket would be bought off."  
  
I froze, was this what he meant by never letting me go again? By trapping me in Japan?  
  
"Look lady, I don't know what happened between you and Mr. Kaiba. However, this airline will never sell you a anything until he says otherwise. I am sure that other airlines would do the same thing. Who wants to have their airline bought off? This is a small company; we will never do anything that would cross his line."  
  
I gave a sigh. Why were things so complicated? I was totally confused. What was the purpose of keeping me in Japan when I refused to stay? He acted as if I was his lover or something. If he was, then I've remembered. It wasn't as if I could forget anything about dating since I only went out with a few people. I didn't think that my memories sucked that much.  
  
Besides, that Seto Kaiba buy wasn't someone who one can forget so easily. Unless I met him before I was ten. My memory was very blurry, as if my mind refused to recall anything. I couldn't exactly recall as to what I did or whom I've met before that time. However who would be able to remember ever single thing. Besides, this was the first time for me to come to Japan. At least, it should be.  
  
Yet that guy acted as if he knew me. I wasn't surprised if he knew my name, he could've checked my identification during the time when I was unconscious. Thank god that he didn't do anything bad to me at that time. I shivered, so he didn't want to hurt me, but what does he want? The way he looked at me scared me. He looked at me as if he wanted to eat me up in one gulp. I didn't want to see him again unless the situation required it.  
  
It was as if he planned this whole thing. This was clearly a trap, trying to lure me to talk to him. Even so, if I don't, I will never be able to get out of here. Maybe this was the time where I question him in person about what the hell he wants with me.  
  
I guess there was only one way to find out. With that, I walked out of the airport. I got into a taxi and told the drive my destination-Kaiba Corp.  
  
+++++++++ Yes! I finally finished this chapter. I was wondering does anyone cared about the story anymore. I dunno, I haven't been working on it for the past few weeks because of tests and stuff. If you are reading and actually cared as how will this story end, please review.  
  
I need something to motivate me. Therefore, do me a favour and clicked the bottom left button. It may not mean anything to you but a review does make a difference to me, because I would know that people are actually reading this. Thanks for reading! 


	5. The ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: Well, I've decided to continue my story. Lol. Thank you those who've reviewed. You don't' know what these reviews meant for me! Thank you!!  
  
About this chapter, I just wanted to warn you that there will be a lot of profanity and suggested themes. Parental adversary is advised. (do I sound like those who talk about the movies?) Anyway, you've been warned.  
  
In my Dreams-Ch5  
  
When I got into a taxi and told the driver that I was going to Kaiba Corp. I pondered about how I was going to find that bastard. Yes, I won't be calling him 'Psycho' anymore; he had been upgraded from the word 'psycho' to 'bastard'. Wasn't that amazing or what?  
  
I ended up coming with nothing. I only came up with one solution, I would storm the office, maybe bitch slap some sense into that man, and force him to phone different airlines so I could buy myself a ticket and get out of here. It would be better if he bought the tickets.  
  
"Why are you going to Kaiba Corp? Do you know someone there?" The driver looked at me through the rear view mirror. Our eyes met for a moment before he concentrated back onto the road.  
  
"No, but are you saying that I can't go without knowing someone?" I said with a bit of annoyance. Ok, I knew I shouldn't be rude. After all, he was just trying to be friendly, but what can I say? I was having a crappy day. Besides, I am a woman; I got the right to bitch. Live with it.  
  
And seeing Seto didn't make the situation any better.  
  
"Sorry lady," the driver said, "I'm sorry for asking such a personal question. It is just that you are not the first one that wants to go the Kaiba Corp."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes, "It's a big company, I am sure that is at least some person who goes there everyday by taxi."  
  
"That is not what I am talking about." The driver continued, "I hope that you are not going to find Mr. Seto Kaiba."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "So what if I am."  
  
The drivers cracked up, he just laughed uncontrollably. I looked around, I felt like banging myself on some hard surface. Of all the damn taxis I could've got in, I just had to get in the one with the crazy taxi driver. What could be worse? I'll probably die before I would be able to reach Kaiba Corp. I slowly reached the handle of the car-  
  
"Lady," the driver said, "you are not using the pregnant scheme are you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I felt my jaw coming loose. What the hell does this have to do with anything? I am still a vir-fuck this, this have nothing to do with it.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.  
  
"Trust me," The driver said as he looked at me once again, "you won't eve make it through the front door. Once, I drove a woman, who was about seven months pregnant there. I watched her as she went in; she was practically thrown out by the security a minute later. It is not going to work."  
  
I cleared my throat, "I am not pregnant."  
  
"You are not one of his long lost relatives that came out of nowhere now are you?" He asked once more, "because once an old lady-""  
  
"Shut up and focus on the road." I said sternly. God, I was losing my patience.  
  
We were in silent for a few moments. However, it didn't last long. It was all destroyed as he stopped the car for a red light.  
  
He turned around and asked, "You are not one of his mistresses are you?"  
  
I blinked as my mind went blank, before I knew it; words came out of my mouth. "Yea, but it is the other way around. He is my gigolo. In fact, I paid him. Now, I am going to his place right now so we can have hot monkey sex throughout the next few years or so. Then we are going to bang it up a bit by going to the roof of the building. Then, we are going to swing ourselves, butt naked, down from the top of the building; Tarzan style. Isn't that romantic or what?"  
  
What the hell was wrong with this guy? If he was so inquisitive then why didn't he become a damn scientist instead of a freaking taxi driver! But I mustn't get mad, forgive him Elle. He was bored; he needed something 'exciting' in his miserable life desperately.  
  
Like for me to kick his sorry ass along the side of the road once I get off this fucking cab.  
  
He must be very desperate indeed.  
  
I quickly regain my posture as I raised an eyebrow at him. He must've read the message, which I was sending through my eyes, because he quickly turned around and continued to drive. I continued to glare daggers at him. I think that the hair on his back were standing. I couldn't believe it, he understood my 'shut the fuck up or I am going to kick your fucking ass' message but he wasn't able to understand what the word 'shut up' meant.  
  
And that's just sad.  
  
The taxi driver stopped as I reached my destination. He turned around and opened his palm, mentioning me to give him the money. I gave him the money, taking my LV bag with me; I slid to the other side so that I wouldn't have to open the door just to get run over by some driver. I opened the door as I got out. The taxi driver slammed onto the gas and sped away. Jeez, I thought he liked me.  
  
I looked at the skyscraper on the other side of the road, which stood in front on me. The big red banner that said "Kaiba Corp" made it almost impossible to miss. How many floor does this building have damn it.  
  
I gave a deep sigh as I made my way across the heavy traffic. I was definitely not having a good day. God, I was not even PMS-ing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Well this is the end of Chapter 5, I hope you like this! Now the rhetorical questions bhahahahahaah.  
  
Will Elle be able to see Seto Kaiba? Or will she get run over by some crazy cab driver? What will happen if they meet? Read the next chapter to find out.  
  
Please tell me what you think of the story by clicking the bottom left button. It means a lot of me if you review because from that at least I know that my story is actually being read. Thank you so much for reading! 


	6. To be nice to someone is to be cruel to ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: YAY~! I updated ;p. hehe  
  
I just want to say that this will be a much calmer chapter. There won't be a lot of swearing so don't worry.  
In my Dreams-Ch6  
  
I looked at the road in front of me. Cars were moving from left and right. I waited till the pedestrian light turned from red to white before I made my way across the road. I stood in front of the building, watching as people moved in and out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Storming his office was only a thought.  
  
I would never be able to do something as crazy like that. I was never one of those people who live their life according to their wishes. In some ways I was jealous of these people, those who are brave enough to declare what they wanted and are not afraid to take the first step, never caring what others say to them. I, like most other people, was tied down by society. After all, I live within society, how could I not care as to what society think about me? Therefore, humiliating myself in front of others did not appeal to me.  
  
I pushed open the glass door in front of me. Inside, on my right, there was a hallway which led to six elevators. There was a counter at the middle of the lobby. A professionally looking woman, in her mid-thirties, sat behind the counter. There were plants placed along side with the glass, giving it a homier look. People were giving me weird glances as they went past me to leave. I took a look at them; all of them were wearing a business suit and were at least in their mid-twenties also. I looked at myself, wearing a white t-shirt saying "kiss my ass" at the front and a pair of jeans. I could only guess that there were dark circles around my eyes as I have not slept ever since yesterday. I had my hair up in a ponytail, but a few strands of hair were hanging out. My heels were making clicking sounds that were a bit too loud on the marble floor. I tightened my grip on my LV bag.  
  
I sighed. I would never be able to see that bastard now can I? The securities would probably throw me out of here before I could even say anything.  
  
I was still wondering whether I should talk to the receptionist first or not when something slammed hard onto me from behind. Out of instinct, I turned around. No one was behind me so I looked down.  
  
I saw a kid with long black hair. He had the worst hairdo in the world. Who was he, a hippie? If I were him, I would've fired his haircutter or slammed myself against the wall because I'll never live off the embarrassment. The kid was about half my height. He could only reach waist. Lucky for him, if he was any shorter, he would've really 'kiss my ass'.  
  
"You OK?" I asked. Sometimes, I wonder if there was something wrong with me. I could be the nicest person in the world in one minute and could be the bitch from hell the next. I think I was having mood swings. God, I didn't even hit my forties yet, it was too early for menopause now was it? Of course! Therefore, my weird emotional problem could only be cause by one thing, "psycho". Notice that I am not longer capitalizing his name. Since I was not as angry as before, I've downgraded him back to 'psycho'. After all, this name fitted him better.  
  
The kid looked up to me as he widened his eyes. His jaw came loose as he looked at me with his mouth in the same of an "O". He took a few steps behind me, "You-- you--"he stammered.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. Did I really look that bad? I left hand through my hair and placed my hand on my hip.  
  
"You--you came back to see me didn't you? I was so worried! I thought you were dead when you didn't contact me for the last few years. Does my brother know you are here?" In the next moment, I watched as his expression changed from shock to excitement, like he had just found his favourite lost toy. What the hell did he meant by dead? Why would I come back to see this kid who couldn't even take care of his hair? Alright, maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him. After all, he was only a kid. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting onto me. I was usually not like this-at least that was what I believe.  
  
I opened my mouth and was about to speak when I saw a few grown muscular men ran into the lobby, breathing hard. Their glance focused on the kid and made their way through, "Mr. Mokuba-"  
  
I took another look at the kid. Mokuba? That name sound extremely familiar. I shrugged; it wasn't as if it had anything to do with me. I needed to find Seto, but it felt wrong to leave a kid there with a bunch of macho men.  
  
That kid, called Mokuba, waved his hand impatiently in front of the men. "I came back alright didn't I? I can take good care of myself. I don't need you to come all the way to school just to pick me up. You should focus on Seto instead. He was the one in danger not me."  
  
I was about to walk off when I heard that these men were Mokuba's bodyguard when the kid grabbed my right arm. I stood there, looking around as more people were casting their glances on me and the kid. I did a mental groan. What did I do to deserve this God? Now was a good time to zap me with a thunder blot.  
  
He smiled as he wrapped his other hand around my arm, "my brother will be so happy. You can't believe-"he paused as he didn't see any the expression he wanted from me. I knew what he wanted to see, but I couldn't become someone he wanted. I am not the person he or his brother missed. This was a mistake. A big mistake. I was only here to sort things out with 'psycho'. I had no memory of that man or this kid.  
  
He must've sensed my distant attitude for he gave me a worried glance. However, he shook his head, as if by shaking he could get rid of his uneasiness. He pulled me gently to the right, toward the elevator. I let him pull me to god-knows-where. After all, I did want to see 'psycho'. Mokuba pulled me into an elevator as he slipped a card into the dashboard. Without pressing anymore button, the elevator door closed silently with a 'ding' as it ascended.  
  
There was tension in the air, no doubt about it. Neither of us knew what to say anymore. I was looking at the ground as he looked at the panel which indicates the floor we were on.  
  
The silence was killing me.  
  
"You missed her don't you?" I asked softly.  
  
Mokuba jerked his head in my direction, "what do you mean her?" He looked confused. "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"  
  
I gave a small smile, I shouldn't laugh at this. If I didn't make it clear for him, it would be crueller to do so afterward. I bent forward, putting down my LV bad during the process. I kneeled before him so we were looking at each other at the same level. "The truth is, I don't even know you."  
  
"What are you talking about-"He said as he grabbed me by my shoulders. "You couldn't have just forgotten about us! If you did, then what are you doing here? Do you remember-"  
  
I placed my left hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry. You've mistaken, I am not her. I would've never forgotten something like this. Mokuba is your name right?" I paused, only to continue after he nodded. "I like you a lot. However, you've got the wrong person. My name is Elle and-"  
  
"The person I know is Elle!" He interrupted harshly, avoiding my glance. "This is not funny. Stop it."  
  
Now I was really felt like I was the bitch from hell. However, if I didn't make this clear, I would never hear the end of this when this kid sees 'psycho'. I have to clear things up. I swallowed, "I am only here to find Mr. Seto Kaiba-"  
  
"You remembered Seto but you've forgotten about me?" Mokuba looked at me; tears were gathering in his eyes. My god, don't tell me he was going to cry.  
  
"No, no" I shook my head. "I-"  
  
He dropped his hand on his side as he took a step back. "It no longer matters." He turned around as he sniffed.  
  
What have I done? I wished that I was the girl who Mokuba was mentioning. However, I wasn't, it would've been easier if I told him that I was. However, I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand lying to him. It was something I could never bring myself to do, lying to a kid and pretending to be someone who I was not.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I felt as if someone squeezed the air out of my stomach. I've never spend much time with kids. Although I used to live with my stepparents' house along with other kids who were around my age; we spent most of our time arguing over little things and competing for attention. I've never really like them much and I was sure that they felt the same way about me.  
  
That was one of the main reasons why I moved out as soon as I could. I didn't feel love within the house. Sure, my stepparents were nice to me and everything, but I just didn't feel the love I wanted. I felt so empty, as if it could gobble me up whole. I left to give myself a chance, a chance to get myself out of my misery. I had been doing alright ever since. Life was hard, I had a difficult time supporting myself, but it was all worth it.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair, and before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around Mokuba and put my forehead on his back. I felt him tensed. I said softly, "I know you are feeling angry as if you were betrayed, but I must tell you. The truth may hurt Mokuba but that is just how life goes. With every pain you feel today, it will be your foundation in becoming a stronger person for tomorrow. The truth is, Mokuba, I do know you and Seto Kaiba, but not because I talked to you in person but because I've seen you two on television. If I've known you guys, I would've known.  
  
"I've only meet your brother in person yesterday. Ever since then, he had been telling me strange things that I couldn't comprehend. That is partly the reason for me being here. I need to know. There are many questions going around my head and I need answers Mokuba."  
  
I slowly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He didn't look at me; instead, he focused on the ground. Even so, I continued, "Maybe it is through my stepparents that you've seen me when I was still a child, but I just couldn't recall you. It has always been like this. I couldn't remember anything that happened before I was around ten years old. All I know is that I've lived in Canada all my life. I've only come here as only an exchange student. I am sorry if I hurt you, but it would be crueller for me to lie to you and pretend that I am her. I feel that it is necessary for you to know that I am not the person whom you think I am. I am sorry, I really am. I couldn't be her, but if you needed any help, I will help you no matter what, as long as it is within my power."  
  
Mokuba looked at the ground, before he said softly, "she told me the exact same thing before she left." Then he looked up, meeting my eyes, "But now, she had forgotten about me."  
  
We looked at each other for a moment, the elevator stopped with a soft 'ding' as the door glided open. I got back up onto my feet, picking up my LV bag, "If you feel that-"  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "Come on, I'll take you to my brother. We better sort out this mess or else I am going to go crazy." Then, without looking back, he walked off.  
  
I sighed as I watched him go, such loneliness and maturity. I didn't know what happened to him that allowed him to be like an adult but I saw a fighter within him. He might be hurt temporary, but he'll get back on his feet soon. I didn't have to worry about him; at least I didn't want to. We'll probably never see each other again after this.  
  
I caught up with him as he grabbed my hand with his left, pulling me so I walked along side with him toward Seto's office. I gave a small smile. I might not be the one he wanted me to be, but I can be someone who he can depend and lean on for now. Maybe I should have a little chat about him with his brother too. Since we are going to be screaming at each other's throat anyway, why not have one more subject we can yell at each other for?  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Well, Elle seems to be no longer pms-ing, but how long will that last? What's going to happen when Seto and her meet? Read the next chapter to find out. However, please review so that I'll know what you think of this story. Once again, thanks for reading!. 


	7. I don't know what this feeling is

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: I can't believe this. I am updating this again hehe. Start typing, ended up with two pages; edited it and it ended up with four pages. Sigh _^.  
  
In My Dreams-Ch7  
  
I walked out the elevator. There was a counter in front and there were two entrances on its either side. There wasn't anyone sitting behind the counter. Mokuba walked straight through the doorway on his left. Inside, I saw people busily working on god know what. I've entered a hectic working area.  
  
Phones were ringing as I past. A woman on my left picked up the phone and started her conversation with someone.. Other people were either chatting softly with each other about their thing or were working on their computer. However, they all stopped what they were doing and nodded politely at Mokuba. Most of them ave me a questioning glance before they turned back on their work. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Did I mention how I hated to have all the attention focused on me? I wasn't a loner, but I hate to have people looking on me. It made me feel-uneasy.  
  
Mokuba took no notice of the way people acted toward him. In fact, he behaved as if he didn't see anyone. He just kept walking, ignoring everyone who was saying hi to him. He turned on his left and opened a door. He looked at me, mentioning me to enter the room.  
  
The room was huge. There was a desk with its frame made out of metal. The surface of the desk was glass and an opened Macintosh placed on the right side. Behind the desk was a large glass window which touches the ceiling and the ground. There was a black leather sofa on my right and another door on my left, leading to god-knows-where. The room was coloured white, giving the room a high-tech look.  
  
'Psycho was sitting on a black leather chair behind the glass desk, looking at me with appraise. He had his arms crossed across his chest. Unlike others who were just outside the door, he looked relaxed. The glass desk didn't have any files or paper on it. I felt sorry for his father. His father worked so hard for this company to become the top electronic companies yet his son-I shook my head. This was one of the reasons why I wasn't exactly fond of rich people, not like 'psycho' wasn't exactly improving my impression of them either. 'Psycho's' father worked so hard only to have all his hard work destroyed by his son because his son couldn't do anything.  
  
I've heard about 'psycho', who won't? He was always on television, showing off his new inventions for duelling with card monsters. The only impression I got from him was that he was a good inventor, but he was no businessman. He could come up with the coolest gadgets yet he could not think of any good business agreements. He needed to depend on others to take care of his business and he could barely stay away during meetings. He was a man that could barely take care of himself. Even when he was a child, he would always lock himself in his room to work at his latest projects by taking apart his toys and assembling them into something else. He would be in there for hours and be so focused on his thing that he won't the thought of eating or bathing until he was finished. It was up to Mokuba to take a tray of food up to 'psyho's' room and force his brother to eat. I smiled at the thought when I realised-  
  
How did I know so much about him?  
  
How come I talked as if I saw him doing it in person?  
  
I froze. That didn't seem right. That didn't sound right at all.  
  
"Psycho' gave me a wave, motioning me to sit on the chair in front of the desk. I swallowed as I sat, dumping my LV bag beside me. I looked at him once more; he was the same man I saw yesterday. His hair still looked as if it wasn't combed for ages and he was wearing that blue out-of-style trench coat. Indeed, I had to admit, he was good looking for his age. He should be around seventeen years old but he got a tone of authorization around him that no one ever dared to question; except me I suppose. This was probably why he was able to keep his position as the head of Kaiba Corp at his age.  
  
This was a very dangerous combination: he was rich, handsome; and attractive at the same time. He was exactly someone who the girls would flown themselves all over him. I felt a change, maybe it was the atmosphere. I didn't know what; all I knew is that there was something different from before. Even so, I couldn't understand as to what.  
  
"We meet again." 'Psycho' said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Yes, we meet once again. It is only because you planned all this. I don't understand. What do you want from me? There is nothing I can give you. I have no car, no house, nothing!" I ran my hand through my hair. I could hear the frustration in my voice. However, in reality, I was surprised. Why? I thought I've gone crazy a long time ago.  
  
I took a deep breath as I continued, "There is no point in keeping me here in Japan. I don't know you. Call the airlines now, please?"  
  
"You would've found another way to get back at me like calling the police. Why didn't you?" 'Psycho' asked softly. "You came back, why?" Was it just me or did he softened his glance? That his pale icy blue eyes indeed--.  
  
Wait a minute! What the hell did this have to do with anything? Was he even listening to me? He was such a chauvinistic pig.  
  
I gave a soft cough, "That have noth-"I stopped as he stood up and placed his hands on the glass desk. He leaned forward, his blue eyes boring onto mine.  
  
"Why did you come back?" He asked, with a touch of sadness. His blue eyes remained focused on me. His glance softened, it wasn't my imagination at all. On other circumstances, I would've been cheering that he was no longer looking at me as if he was about to murder me anytime soon. But at that time, I didn't feel any better. In fact, I started to panic.  
  
There were so much raw emotions in his eyes. He looked at me with flames in his eyes, not of anger or lust but of love. He looked at me as if I was some spoiled kid that he was angry with yet he would not be able to do anything harmful to. There was love, no doubt.  
  
I felt as if I was shock by thunder, I was scared and excited at the same time. I was scared because I didn't know why he could love someone like me in such a short time. I was afraid that he was looking past me, looking at someone who he used to know. I didn't want to live in that person's shadow. Yet, I felt a joint of excitement because he had the look of a man who was madly in love with a woman. I supposed it was only out of my vanity. After all, who didn't want a rich, in some way, handsome man to fell in love with you?  
  
He leaned closer to me, whispering my name as he captured my lips.  
  
No, it wasn't aggressive; it wasn't like those romantic movies where the male character would give the girl a hot French kiss. In fact, it was a gentle kiss, like I was some sort of a jewel which he must treasure. It didn't feel like something which I've read out of books at all. No, there weren't any butterflies in my stomach, my heart didn't flip-flop or pound violently in my chest, and my body didn't melt into mush.  
  
I've never thought that he would kiss me like that. It didn't seem like his style at all. He looked like a hunter, someone who would get what he wanted no matter what. I suppose when someone said to 'not judge a book by its cover' he really knew what he was saying.  
  
To my surprise, I didn't feel angry at all. In fact, I didn't even feel that he was taking an advantage of me. I was calm, to the extend that I could even ponder about our relationship. Was this love? I admit that he wasn't a bad kisser. Alright, he was a very good kisser. On normal circumstances, I suppose girls would've pushed him away and then ran out of the office with tears in their eyes. But I didn't want to resist; I liked this feeling of tranquility it was as if all my problems had gone away and both of us were the only two in the whole universe.  
  
I guess the word 'shameful' was never part of my vocabulary.  
  
Even so, there was a similarity in his eyes, like I've seen it somewhere before. Then it clicked.  
  
He had the same pair of blue eyes who appeared in my dreams!  
  
I jerked backward, ending the kiss. The chair I was sitting on feel backward slammed hard onto the hard floor.  
  
The loud bang had destroyed the silence that was between us; just like how 'psycho' came to destroy my tranquil life.  
  
He gave me a small smile, "it is because of destiny that you are back into my arms once again. I am not about to let you go anymore. As I've said before, I made a mistake and I am not about to repeat it again."  
  
For the first time in my life, I was actually scared of him, scared as to what he would do to me. He was too rich, too powerful. There was no chance of me leaving unless he permitted me to and with how things were going, I didn't think that I would be able to leave Japan anytime soon.  
  
++++++++++++++ Well this is the end of Chapter 4. What will happen to Elle? Will she be ever be able to get away from Seto or she will be forced to stick with him for the rest of her life. Will she ever be able to remember any of her past? Did Seto really know her? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Now, please click the bottom left button and review! This means a lot to me! Thanks a lot for reading! 


	8. I am going to die wait I REALLY am going...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: I feel so bad! I should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't help it! I like this story lol.  
  
In My Dreams-Ch8  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. There was no point in me freaking out now. I must think of a solution to this. Obviously "psycho' is really a wacko; therefore, I must get as far as I could from him. FAST.  
  
I swallowed, "you know there is no point for me staying here. I quit my job and my school. I no longer have anything valuable of me, meaning that if I stay here, I'll die. I no longer have a place to stay. So, lets do us both a favour and let me buy my little plane ticket."  
  
He looked at me with those freaky blue eyes, "I have a position open for you. You will be my secretary. Your salary will be forty thousand US per year. All your expenses, except personal expenditures will be excluded in your salary."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "What's the catch?"  
  
"No strings attached."  
  
I thought for a moment. The salary that he was offering was higher than what was offered in the market nowadays. In fact, it was the best deal that any company could every offer right now, with the world recession and everything. Then again, 'psycho' will be my boss. I really wanted to get away from him but the money!  
  
I was having WWIII inside my head, talk about dilemmas. I sighed. Money or no money, that was the question.  
  
"I get to quit whenever I want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All my living expenses will be covered?"  
  
'Psycho' gave another nod.  
  
I smiled, "you got yourself a new secretary." I took out my hand and shook his. The moment of contact, I felt a shock when he touched me. I gave a quick shake and let go of his hand. I knew that it was rude, but I couldn't help it. When his warm hand touched mine, hell's bell was ringing in my head. Without thinking, I flinched and remove my hand from his.  
  
He looked at me, smirking, he lead me out of his office to the place I was staying.  
  
*****************  
  
I was woken up by the sunlight which poured through the window into my room. I took a look at the white ceiling above me and closed my eyes once again. It might be morning but I was too tired to get up just yet. After all, I hadn't slept for a day since that incident with me almost being buried alive. I would never admit that I was a lazy ass. I am a growing girl, I need my precious sleep. Besides, sleeping helped in forgetting things. Whenever I was under pressure or stressed out, I usually start acting bitchy, eat a lot and sleep a lot. That was how my family got the sign, I wondered why. Others might get out of their house and do some exercise but I will never be one of these people.  
  
In my point of view, life was hard as it was, why make it worse? I supposed I was one of those extremely lazy people who knew clearly that if I was to continue my lifestyle, I would shorten my lifespan at least by half but was too lazy to make an effort to change. Oh well, that was life I suppose.  
  
I stretched my arms as I rolled over; making sure that my face was not facing the sun. I hoped that my back would be able to block the sunlight. I hated to get out of bed and close the curtains. That always annoyed me to no end. I've always close the curtains but last night I was too damn tired to care. After all, I didn't sleep for a whole---  
  
I felt something hard under me.  
  
Correction, I felt something warm and hard under me.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
I blinked as my brown eyes met his blue eyes.  
  
I screamed.  
  
"Get the fuck out!"  
  
That was right, I was staying in 'psycho's' house.  
  
I remembered what reasons he gave. He looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world.  
  
He smirked and said, "You won't have to pay for your living expenses because since you are living with me, everything will be available to you. You won't have to waste time nor money in buying furniture and other junk. You won't have to pay for food nor cook since I got servants that will buy everything needed for me. Think about it, you don't even need to pay for transportation since we are going to the same place anyway. Besides, going to Kaiba Corp with me means that you will never be late since we arrive at the place at the same time. If you want to move out fine, but then you'll be the one responsible for everything."  
  
**************  
  
The whole morning ordeal didn't take long to end. It involved me pushing that 'bastard' off my bed and throwing stuff at him until he got out of my room. I slammed the door and blotted it. No, that wasn't enough. I remembered that I've locked the door last night. At the end, I took the chair from the makeup table and jammed it under the knob before closed the curtains and got back to bed. I'll kick his ass later, for now! I would sleep.  
  
I could almost felt myself drifting to sleep when someone knocked on the door. I pulled the cover and rolled over once again so that my face was buried by the pillow. Go away; come back when I am dead.  
  
No, that suicidal person didn't stop. In fact that idiot ended up pounding on the door!  
  
I felt as if I was at the edge of my sanity. I was like an elastic band that was stretched to the breaking point. I was just asking for some time along, by myself so I could sleep. Was that too hard to ask?  
  
The pounding continued.  
  
Oh fuck this.  
  
I kicked my covers on my side as I pushed myself off the bed. Someone will die for this! I swore to myself as I made my way toward the door. I removed the chair from underneath the door and threw the door open.  
  
"What the he---" I stopped when I realized that it was Mokuba who was standing in front of me. I might be angry with his brother but this had nothing to do with him. It would be immature for me to vent my anger on him. He was a kid. He better thank god that he was.  
  
Mokuba put his bands behind his back as he looked at me sheepishly, "I am wondering if you wanted breakfast. It will be served in 15 minutes. But I can arrange so that someone will bring your breakfast to your room too if that is what you preferred."  
  
"No, I am not hungry." I gave a small smile, "I just wanted to sleep some more. I am dead tired from what happened."  
  
He nodded with empathy, "I understand. How stupid! What happened between my brother and you must've been tiring."  
  
"Yea," I agreed, why couldn't that 'bastard' be as nice as his brother. I was beginning to wonder if he and Mokuba came from the same mother. "I couldn't sleep till four." I wasn't able to sleep up till that time because I was thinking about what happened and the problems I would have to face in the future. I was only a girl, I had my worries. I wished that I was in 'La-la' land but I wasn't. Great, now I was feeling better.  
  
Maybe seeing a psychologist wasn't a bad idea after all.  
  
I bent my head left and right, hearing a soft crack as I did it and rotated my shoulders.  
  
"Not comfortable?"  
  
I chuckled, "my head is protesting about not getting enough rest and my body is sore all over. I might as well say that I feel like I got ran over by a truck."  
  
"That's odd." Mokuba murmured, "My brother is feeling so energetic yet you felt as if you are sucked up dry. From what I heard, I thought that it is the man that does all the hard work."  
  
"Of course not---" I paused, "What?"  
  
"You don't have to be shy, we all saw Seto leaving your room today."  
  
I groaned and rubbed my temple. I wanted to say something but I lacked the strength. Besides, despite of what I say, some other people will twist my words and turn it into something completely different. I gave up.  
  
"I'm going to change; I'll be down in ten." With that I closed the door.  
  
**************  
  
I blocked out the rest of the world with the newspaper I was holding in front of me as I ate breakfast with Mokuba and that 'bastard'.  
  
Notice that he had just upgraded himself back to bastard again. After all, he made such a fucking effort. I had to give him some credit or he won't be happy.  
  
What the hell was I suppose to say to the rest of the people in the house? That was it, maybe I should live on my own wasn't such a bad idea. Because that way, I won't have to either kill myself of that 'bastard' for the humiliation I was about to face whenever I am looking at the people around the house.  
  
++++++++++++++++ Well this is the end of the chapter. What do you think about it? Plz review so that I'll know what you think about this. It may not mean anything to u but it means a lot to me. Well, thz a lot for reading! 


	9. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: hihi! I am updating again yay~ It took me so long to write this chapter, it's unbelievable, probably this is the first chapter that had taken me so long to figure out. Oh well, this is the next chapter!  
  
Oh I watched the 3rd lotr movie. I can't believe it. I went there an hour earlier, trying to get the ticket for the 4:15pm show, but it was already full! So I was forced to watch the next one, which was the 4:45pm one. I had to stand there for so long lol. But I guess it's all worth it since I get to see it. Besides, I got to sit on my fat ass for the next 3 and a half hours~  
  
I'll just shut up and let you read. I am beginning to wonder if anyone read this crap anyway rofl.  
  
In My Dreams-Ch9  
  
Everyone! I had a confession to make---  
  
I didn't kill 'him'. I know! I know! He deserved to be burn in all seven levels of hell for the rest of his goddamn life. But no, I didn't kill him. It wasn't because I was afraid to, but because I didn't want to go to jail for him. He was totally not worth it.  
  
So here I was, on my way back to my room, ignoring everyone who was giving me the 'knowing-you-had-'done'-it-with-Seto' kind of look. I sighed before I closed the door to my room quietly. I looked at the bed, which was now beautifully made. It wasn't as if I didn't like my bed that way or anything. I used to make my bed when I was on holidays; after all, I was the one who slept on my bed. However, for most of the time, I didn't bother making my bed. It was because I was always one of those people who could never get up in the morning. I had a long history of being late for school. As long as I could remember, I was being marked late. Teachers scolded me, they told me that if I was late for one more time, I would get in trouble, hell; they even threatened me that they would deduct my marks but no prevail. I was still late for school. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't get up in the morning.  
  
I suppose I changed since that I was no longer late for school. But I think that the main reason was because I chose to take my courses during the night. Yup, I am one of those people who get more and more awake as the day goes. I used to consider that I was a vampire when I was young, since I was always sleep during the morning and be very much awake during the night.  
  
I walked across the room, going into the closet. Last night, I've hung my clothes in that walk-in closet. I only had a few pieces of clothing and it made me looked poor or something. I mean so much empty space. But oh well. I've changed out of my nightgown before breakfast, wearing pair of Addis and a white t-shirt. They were comfortable but were inappropriate to go to work.  
  
I flicked the light switch on and my jaw dropped. "What the hell---"  
  
Inside the supposing empty closet was now filled with different types of clothes: formal gowns, sports clothes, jeans, blouses, etc. How in the world did they move the clothes into my room so fast? They were nice and everything but it didn't seem right for me to wear these clothes. Nice but freaky. I didn't even bother trying to find my clothes in that thing.  
  
Instead, I got out of the room, trying to find someone OTHER than the 'bastard' and Mokuba that would show up. I couldn't come up to them and say: "hi, it's me. Do you know where are clothes are?" That would sound weird.  
  
As much as I wanted to go naked, I don't think the people of Japan will appreciate it. I'll probably make it in the World Guinness Record for officially scaring the shit out of the whole nation. Just in case anyone is wondering, yes that is sarcasm. Hell's bell. I didn't want to embarrass myself more than I already have. But I wonder how could things get worse? Don't answer that.  
  
But this was reality and psycho would probably be the one that would know where the hell my clothes are. Therefore, I made my way to his room, which was just two doors down on my left. He had made sure that my room was close to his, probably because he would be able to sneak into my room quicker during the night; that pervert.  
  
I pushed open his door and froze. OH MY GOD---I felt as my jaw came loose. Inside the room was the 'bastard' but that wasn't the part I was shocked about. He was only wearing his black jeans showing off his pects and the rest of his upper, well-built body. He wasn't looking at me then, he was pulling his black cotton shirt over his head. I suppose that a good girl would've run out of the room by this time. A good girl would've been crying all the way too. A bad girl would've made her way over to him and started seducing him. Yet I just stood there, I was starting to wonder which category I belonged to.  
  
He pulled his shirt down and looked at me before he smirked. ANY normal girl would've swoon over him by now. He had the ideal body of a model. It was a waste that he didn't enter show business.  
  
But I was no ordinary girl. I didn't run, cry, scream, or seduce. In fact, I just calmly lodged on the doorframe with my arms crossed across my breast. It wasn't as if I was used to watching men half nude. I have had a few boyfriends in the past, but we've never had any intimate relationships. In other words, hugging and kissing on the forehead were the closest thing I've allowed them to do. It wasn't as if I was playing games with them, but I believed that it is only right to have sex after marrying. Also, for the last few years, I haven't even dated. I was too busy, with me attending school and working during the night. I didn't have time for anything else.  
  
Come to think of it, I practically had no life. I went to school, work, then I would go back home to sleep. I didn't go hang out with my high- school friends or my family as much as I wanted anymore. We grew apart, each of us doing our own little thing, trying to make the best of what's available in the world.  
  
But at the same time, the past year was the most rewarding year of my life. I felt as if I walked out of the protective box that had shielded me from the rest of the world ever since I was small. I've learned a lot, especially about life and I've made a lot of new friends. It was difficult and I've tried to make the best out of it. It had only been last year that I've even saved enough money to go to Japan to continue my studies.  
  
The reason that I wanted to come to Japan was because I've always loved Japan. I've come with my family to this place for vacation and I vowed that I would come back whenever I could in the future. I could always recall how beautiful Japan was, how the cherry blossoms flew twirled around me as the wind blew during the time I was walking down a street; and at the end of the road, a boy would be there waiting for me---  
  
'Bastard' walked into his closet, his movement snapped me out of my contemplation. I heard the soft click of a metal and sounds of fabrics rubbing. He came out again, wearing his same old blue trench coat.  
  
'Bastard' and I locked eyes for a moment. I am sorry, was I suppose to blush? I did a mental rolling of my eyes before I cleared my throat. "I didn't come here to watch you dress up; I come to ask where my clothes are."  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Shouldn't they be in your closet?"  
  
"I know that," I felt the need of a hard surface again, some place where I can bang my head on. "I want to know what happen to my original clothes. You know; the clothes that I've brought along, in a LV bag."  
  
'Bastard" shrugged, "I ordered to have them thrown away."  
  
I looked at him for a moment. He somehow looked different; it wasn't as if his face had changed. His eyes, instead of looking like ice, had a playful glow in it. He looked as if he was happy. Well damn him if he thinks that I'll actually let him remain that way.  
  
His room was practically the same as mine but was a bit bigger. Everything was placed in the same position, except that he had a wooden desk that replaced my makeup table. His room was a mess; he had wires and different electronic parts all over the ground. There was a metal mechanism that was cylinder-shaped with metal arms extending from all sides. What was that? The ultimate killing machine?  
  
I walked past him and opened the window, which was on the right of the bed. Then I walked into his closet, without choosing any clothes in particular, I just took an armful and walked back. I gave him a sweet smile before I threw his clothes out the window. Turning around, feeling satisfied, I almost jumped when I saw that he was practically standing behind me. As I jumped back, my waist hit the edge of the window, without a second thought, I placed my hands on the sill.  
  
'Bastard' smirked once again as he put his hands on the windowsill, his hands beside mine, trapping me within. Suddenly I felt pressured, as if I was claustrophobic. To make the matter worst, he leaned forward, whispering words into my right ear, "Those are expensive."  
  
My face felt hot as my heart was pounding fast, good Lord, was he seducing me? I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he talked, but I wasn't about to give into my stupid hormones. "Well what about my clothes? You threw away mine. It's only fair that I do the same to yours." I sounded weak, more like I was whining. God, I really hate how he was so close to me.  
  
"Oh." He said with amusement, "but I gave you new clothes to make up for your loss. What are you going to give back as compensation?"  
  
I didn't answer. There was tension in the air, although I didn't know why. I looked into his eyes, I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't comprehend what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"Since you have no idea, I'll help you think of one."  
  
"Wha---"  
  
He quickly moved forward and kissed me. I tried to move away from him but failed, he moved with me. When my head moved to the right, he would soon follow and the thing that pissed me off to no end was that his lips had never leave mine. What was he? Superglue?  
  
I could've kneed him but I knew that it won't solve anything. After all, I was going to be stuck here in Japan and he was my boss-to-be. I've signed the contract after breakfast, saying that I would work for him for at least five years. If I were to quit any time within the next five years, I would be forced to pay an amount that is double of my wages to him per year, depending on how many years until the contract was to be terminated. Of course, in fairness, this goes the same for him. Part of my agreement would be living in his house, I've only agreed to that because I thought that it would be to my advantage.  
  
I leaned back as I tried to have some distance between him and me. What was he? A kissoholic? If it was so then he certainly didn't look like one. I thought he was a cold fish that he wouldn't even react when there is a hot sexy woman strip-dancing in front of him. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he was totally different from what he was on television.  
  
Damn media! This was not how media was supposed to work! They were suppose to dig deep into famous people's past lives and make something serious out of nothingness. Since he was like this, there would be no way that the media would not say something about this. There had been reports about him being active in the championships of those stupid cards. But the media had never talked about 'bastard' being so---Oh I don't know, so 'friendly' and 'open'.  
  
I stood on my toes as I tried to pushed him back; by now, half of my body was already out of the window. I was beginning to wonder when I am going to fall out of the window when I did. I fell back as my legs kicked up from inside the room. I gave a loud scream as 'bastard's' lips left mine. Without a second thought, my legs instantly tried to hook something to prevent myself from falling.  
  
I saw 'bastard' grabbing the front of my t-shirt, pulling me up. When he yanked me back into the room, the door of his room burst open and Mokuba and others ran in. When Mokuba saw us, he stopped instantly, others who were not able to stop like him slammed into his back as they all fell onto the ground, with each of them lying on top of the other. Poor Mokuba was at the bottom of the pile.  
  
I looked at them before turning to 'bastard'. His left hand was holding tightly onto my shoulder, I could feel that his hand was full of sweat. Was he sweating because of the summer heat or was it out of anxiety of my safety I did not know. His right was still clinging onto the front of my shirt, which was at the same place as my breast. It looked as if he was touching me, but he wasn't. But that was not the problem.  
  
Remember the part about my legs trying to hook around something to prevent myself from falling? Well, the thing that my legs wrapped around turned out to be 'bastard's waist.  
  
So here we were. With his hand looking like it was touching my breast, and me---, god! And the scream I gave as I fell out of the window.  
  
Great, just great. First of all, people thought that I've sex with him during the morning since he came out of my room. Those who didn't believe then would sure believe now. We looked exactly like someone who was 'doing' it. I quickly let go of him and my feet gave a soft thud on the wooden floor.  
  
Someone up there must really hate me. If not, then why would 'bastard' and I were always stuck in these kind of situations? I bet that by the end of the day, we would do something so misleading that the whole world would think we are 'doing' the thing.  
  
I gave a hopeless sigh, running my hand through my hair. I saw that the pile of people were slowing getting up and was starting to leave the room.  
  
'Bastard' gave me a look before he took a step back and let go. He turned around and said, "Stop, I got an important announcement to make."  
  
Everyone turned, including me, who was halfway across the room.  
  
He cleared his throat; he pointed at me and said, "She and I are engaged. We are planning to be officially engaged this December."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I am going to kill you!" With that I ran toward him and tackled him down. Both of us lost our footing and fell through the window.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, it looks like 'bastard' got his way in this chapter. What is going to happen next? Will Elle beat the shit out of 'Bastard'? Or will he be able to get his way? Who will win in the next battle of the sexes? Read the next chapter to find out! Thz a lot of reading! Please review so that I'll know what you think about how this story is going! 


	10. Work?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: T_T NO! School had started! I am screwed---*looking at the pile of homework which I was suppose to do*  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 10  
  
I didn't want things to turn out this way.  
  
I really didn't.  
  
I didn't mean to push him---well, at least myself out the window too. I had only wanted to hurt him---badly that is. When I lost my footing and fell out the window, I thought my life was over.  
  
But Seto---I no longer call him 'psycho' nor 'bastard' anymore---he saved me. Saved me in anyway a girl could've been saved.  
  
Just before my body hit the hard cement floor, he wrapped his arms around me, protected my head and my neck. He shielded me with his. When we hit the ground, we rolled several times before we came to a stop. He grunted as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. We laid there; I could hear footsteps at a distance. I couldn't move at that time for my body was sore all over.  
  
I ended off with a twisted ankle and a bleeding elbow, and that was because he protected me. He on the other hand---  
  
I couldn't stand looking at him right now. It would be too painful. I tried to bottle it inside but couldn't. I was like a balloon, under excess pressure, like I am going go explode any moment.. That was exactly what I was feeling now.  
  
I tried to hold it in, now was not the time. I need to be strong.  
  
But it was too hard---  
  
I burst out laughing.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes and looked at me for a moment before continuing to look at the scenery outside of the car. We were on our way to Kaiba Corp.  
  
At that time, people came running out of the house. Lucky for us, we landed on the awning before we hit the ground. One of the maid, I presumed called the doctor. The doctor arrived no long after, when he saw us; he looked at me before turning to see Seto. Then he just burst out laughing.  
  
He continued to laugh as he wrapped bandages around Seto's arms and legs, just then I was starting to wonder whether he cared about his patient, aka Seto Kaiba, or not. He didn't exactly look like someone anyone would depend on. However, his laughing didn't seem to impede him from his work. At last he finished wrapping Seto's head. He picked up his bag, and started to treat my wounds.  
  
I flinched as he put antiseptic on my elbow. That was the time when I took a good look at him. The doctor was only in his early twenties, I didn't know exactly how old he would be since men can look younger than he actually was. Not that I had no ability whatsoever in differentiating how old someone actually was. He looked like an Egyptian since he had dark skin and wore gold bracelets. His silver hair made him looked handsome. The glasses he wore made him looked like he was some highly educated royalty.  
  
In summary, he didn't look like a doctor to me at all. He took a bow before he got out of the door. There was another one of those weird people on my list. What was his name? Marik.  
  
I snapped out of my thought as the car rolled to a stop. When we got out of the car, there were people standing on two sides, leaving the middle empty. I felt like as if I was some famous Hollywood star that was about to walk on the red carpet. Even though there were none. People bowed as he pasted one of those weird Japanese etiquettes, they were always so full of manners. However, from time to time, I could hear a few workers gasping and a few of them looking dumbfounded at Seto.  
  
It seemed that no one had seen Seto wounded and late before. Guess they did now.  
  
Seto didn't even bother looking at them; he walked into the building and went into the empty elevator that was waiting for him. I slipped into the elevator quickly before it closed.  
  
We reached the top floor; it was the same floor which Mokuba had led me to yesterday. I recognized the counter and the two entrances right away. He walked past the once busy working area. It was new empty, probably because everyone was still waiting at the main floor. I just couldn't understand why anyone would still do that anymore. It was a waste of time and energy. If I were the CEO, I would've never---. I gave a sigh, what was I thinking, I was only a secretary. Who cared about what Seto does to his company, it wasn't as if I were the one paying the wages.  
  
Seto opened the door to his office, stepping aside, I soon followed. He walked over to his desk, picking up the phone, he dialled some numbers, "you can come up now."  
  
I could only watch him as I didn't know what I was supposed to do. After all, I had never been a secretary before. I've worked, but only as a bartender. Even so, during the time when I was in high school, I had done some office work as I was in the Accounting Career Preparation Program. It was suppose to allow you to gain some experiences in the field of business through volunteering. It sounded convincing, after all, no one would want to hire you if you had no experience in working. Therefore, I joined, thinking that I would gain something valuable. I ended up feeling like I was cheated.  
  
Why? The company probably wanted cheap labour, I worked for nothing and I had to pay for transportation. I wanted to join Co-op in college but then I realized that I would never be able to support my living expenses. I didn't want to go and ask my step-parents for money. It wasn't because they wouldn't lend their money to me; hell, they've even made it clear that they would give me money, with no strings attached. However, it just felt wrong. I walked off without a degree.  
  
Nowadays, even if you were a bachelor, it would mean nothing since the other person who is competing with you have a master degree. The company, of course, would then hire the other person who had a higher qualification than you. That was how the world works; it was no longer about your ability to learn, but a piece of paper saying that you've successfully finished a degree. Many people seemed to forget that even though people may not be doing well in school, they may be able to do the job well.  
  
As I was thinking, I heard a knock on the door before someone opened door. A chubby man, in his late forties walked in. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. His shiny black shoes clicked as he walked toward Seto. He said as he bowed, "Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Seto nodded in response, motioning toward me, he said, "she will be my new secretary from now on. Take her to her place and I want her to know what responsibilities does she has. Also, I want her to be somewhat familiar with the company by the end of the day."  
  
The chubby man said a firm yes before leading me out the door. This was the first even that changed my life forever. I would never be the same "Elle" again. However, at that time, all I could think of was how to make the death of Seto Kaiba look like an accident---  
  
**********************  
  
The chubby man, who called himself Wilson, had already led me to my office. Although I was Seto's secretary, I had a room. That's what so good about working for a big company, I didn't have to sit outside of Seto Kaiba's office, I got my very own room.  
  
My room was pretty empty, it wasn't as big as Seto's but it was large enough. My desk was made of wood. It seemed that Seto preferred to keep his cool high-tech looking glass desk to himself. Fine be that way. My desk was placed in the far back of the room, with my back facing the large window that was extended to all sides of the back wall and my face facing the door. I had several large lateral file cabinets placed on my left. Since the slide cover was closed, I couldn't tell whether there were any files in it.  
  
The Wilson man came back in again, holding a large pile of files. My god! My eyes widened. It couldn't be---  
  
SLAM!  
  
I blinked and I blinked again. I stammered, "What are these." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked up and his face was practically blocked by the file!  
  
"These", he said, "are the records of the customers of Kaiba Corp for the last ten years. Kaiba Corp is an electronic company. Not only did it develop the technology for duellists, it also makes products for common people to use, like cell phones and television. Therefore, it is important for you to know what kind of customers and associates we have so when you see one of our main clients, you will know automatically what products or deals they are looking for."  
  
I raised my hands.  
  
"Can I not read this?" I questioned.  
  
"No." With that, he walked out of the door. Well damn him.  
  
I wanted to beat up someone but it was not up to me to make that decision anymore. I couldn't be that way anymore. I was getting paid, I had to do something right? After all, what was better than to do a simple task like reading? Even though it was dull, it was better than doing other complicated stuff right? Right? I was trying to lie to myself at this moment, please don't interrupt.  
  
I sighed, as I began flipping through the files. This was going to be a long day.  
  
+++++++++++++++=  
  
Well this is the end of ch10. Nothing much had happened but this is just an introductory into her secretary life. Well some things gotta happen--- soon. What will happen next? Will Elle be able to survive reading those files? Or will Seto give her more before she's finish? Read the next chapter to find out! Right now please click the bottom button to review so I'll know what are you thinking! Thanks again for reading! 


	11. What the hell does everyone want!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: Ugh. My mind is going all over the place. My friend, who had started to write ff later than me had finished all her stories. Me, on the other hand, did not even finish one! *sob* I guess my interest span is very short, just like my attention span. Sigh.  
  
Well here's the next chapter!  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 11  
  
I rubbed my temple as I put down the last file. I stood up and did a stretch. My neck was getting sore and my stomach was going on a strike.  
  
I swore that fat guy had sixth sense! Either that or he had a secret camera. Just when I've finished reading the records, he would 'just happen' to show up in my office, handling me other mountainous pile of shit- --aka SHIT. Yes those files were all shit! Shit I tell you! Why? Why you ask! Because if I look at them one more time, I going to throw up!  
  
I took a few deep breaths, trying to prevent myself from going into massacre mode. I didn't think I was feeling quite well. I had been trapped in this damn room for more than---more than ages! I've came to the company around eight something and now! I didn't know since I didn't have the watch but hell did it felt long!  
  
My feet were once again dead cold. God I was starting to wonder if I would have to cut my legs soon because the blood in my body was certainly not making its way to the lower part of my body. I blamed my fucking blood vessels. Come to think of it, it could be because I was sitting on my ass for too long---or the lack of exercise---hmmm.  
  
I felt blood rushing up to my head as I felt the heat. I saw a few black circles before my visions could clear up again. I really think I overdid it this time.  
  
It wasn't that difficult to read those files at all because I knew how to speed read. Still, it was a pain in the ass to read all of them. I had yet to read it over the second time. Over the course of the years, I've developed a weird way of reading. I could read fast, but I couldn't remember things clearly. I need to read things over for the second time before I could get all the main points down. I could remember things quite well before---I forget--- that is. Still, one time through the exciting journey of boredom was enough, thank you very much.  
  
Even so, reading it through once was already enough for me to get a clear understanding as to what kind of corporation Kaiba Corp was. The company itself was separated into different departments. Before the time when "Psycho' Kaiba---  
  
Oh crap, I shouldn't be calling him 'Psycho" anymore now should I? I mean, that guy saved me, but I was so used to calling him 'psycho', without the capital too. Oh screw him; I would just continue in my own way. I mean, he didn't even know I gave him a nickname and what's more, I think that the name fit him quite well. I suppose I'll just capitalize the 'p' in psycho in respect of him becoming a handicap because of me. On the second thought- --nah. He was the one who send me a trip through boredom aka reading shit. I was such an ungrateful bitch.  
  
I was starting to wonder if I was going crazy. I was having this whole conversation inside my head.  
  
ANYWAY, as I was 'thinking'. Before him took over the company, his stepfather, ________(fill in the blank). I sighed, so much for good memory.  
  
I was flipping through the files before I could find his name. His name was---Gozaburo Kaiba. He had signed a contract with the Government of Japan, stating that Kaiba Corp would be fully responsible for the development and the improvement of military weapons and communication technology for the twenty years. It had been almost twenty years already. Rumours said that Gozaburo had connections with both the government and the Mafia. Therefore, the ten year time which I've read was dominated by companies which had a lot to do with the government.  
  
Gozaburo died when 'psycho" was twelve years old, exactly five years ago. News reports had claimed that he had die of a sudden heart attack which caused him to fall out of the window of his office as he fell backward. However, the government had practically sealed all the information. Some people claimed that it was because the affiliation between the government and Kaiba Corp had broken; that Gozaburo had no longer wanting produce military armaments. As a result, he was assassinated but was made to appear as if he was killed by natural causes.  
  
However, on the other hand, some believed that it was 'psycho' who had pushed his father out the window when his father wasn't being aware of him-- -I didn't know whether he would do something like that or not since I didn't know him well enough to have an opinion on this.  
  
Even so, what made me concerned was that this was the last year of the contract. By the end of the year, 'psycho' would have to decide whether he wants to renew the agreement with the Government or not. Since the Government of Japan and Kaiba Corp had such an influence in the field of politic and economic. I hoped that 'psycho' wouldn't do anything irrational.  
  
Remember the technologies that were developed for 'common use'? Those were for common use all right, those stuff were commonly used in multi-million corporations. Those were not used for the general public!  
  
The last one would be for the Duellist Committee. The technology that were developed by Kaiba Corp for the last few years were specially designed by 'psycho. This department didn't make a lot of money in return yet it was the department where most money was used---  
  
I looked out the window. It was a beautiful day; the sun was still shining brightly, illuminating the world. However, within a few hours, the sun would go down and darkness would take over. The street below was filled with cars and people. I watched as people and cars moved back and forth. In some ways, I felt deprived of something of which I didn't know. I didn't know whether the decision I've made before was right or wrong. So many things had happened before I could even absorb any of them into my brain. I sighed.  
  
I touched the glass with my hands, feeling its coldness when something caught my eyes. The building which stood directly across Kaiba Corp had a large television screen which showed different advertisements and news broadcast. It said something about soba and cosmetics before showing the time.  
  
FIVE THIRTY!  
  
OMG! I'VE STAYED IN HERE DOING NOTHING BUT READING FOR MORE THAN NINE HOURS!  
  
I wanted to bang my head on my desk. God, I might as well kill myself now that I've wasted my precious time.  
  
Do you know how precious time is? My PRECIOUS lifespan had just been shrank by nine-something hours! Ugh. No wonder I was feeling as I was deprived of something. It was my life! My life I tell you! But that was the least of my concerns.  
  
I DIDN'T EAT LUNCH! I MISSED LUNCH!  
  
I buried my face with my hands and groaned. I felt so ashamed. I had failed to feed my own body! I am so sorry stomach! I had failed to let you do you work. Now you will probably protest by letting gastric juice to burn through my stomach wall. I would have an ulcer and then I would die!  
  
No. I was trying to keep myself sane.  
  
I didn't know when this happened but ever since I was small. My brain had this tendency to wonder all over the place whenever I was pissed or when I was going to loose control. This, I suppose, was my way of self-hypnotise. By thinking things that are not part of my problems, I would be able to stay calm and not have a nervous breakdown.  
  
I---did---not---have---lunch!  
  
I couldn't remember a time when I've missed my lunch. No matter how busy I was, I would always find time for it. I mean, it's food! No, I am not weird nor over dramatic. I was just a normal girl who needed food to survive. Do I eat a lot? Of course not! I mean, I didn't eat as much as the other guy in the café. Or else, I would've won the "all you can eat sushi contest". If only I had finish one more sushi I would've have kicked his ass instead of it being a tie.  
  
I could see my faint reflection through the glass. I flicked my black hair to the back because it was poking my neck. I guess I should cut my hair again soon. It had yet to past the shoulder. In fact, my hair was right at shoulder length, so half of my hair curled in while the other half curled out. Also, it was too short to tie it into a ponytail. I looked at the girl in front of me. I looked like a typical Asian, with black eyes and white pale skin. In China, I would've been considered as beautiful.  
  
However, the truth to my paleness was because I don't go out into the sun a lot. It wasn't as if I was afraid of it but rather I had to go to school and work. Both of those places are indoors. As I've mentioned before, I slept though the morning and went to school during the afternoon when the sun was not at its strongest. By the time I've finished my course for the day, it was dark or soon to be dark. Then I had to go to work as a bartender during the night.  
  
Beauty tips #1: for those of you out there who want to stay white; sleep through everything; stay indoors; and don't go out during the day.  
  
I don't suppose I was fat. I weight around a hundred and ten or something near that. I only knew it because of PE, where we had to record our height and stuff. It was humiliating. I was forced into doing sit-ups and push- ups. I thought I was in a war camp. I was never the type who exercises a lot but the environment had forced me to do so.  
  
Once again I must emphasize, I was always late for everything. Therefore, I must run in order to prevent myself from being late. Also, I must carry many textbooks and binders for my course for the day. As those accumulate, my backpack was always heavy. Since most of my classrooms were all over the place. I had to run up and down the stairs all the time. As a result, this formula was made: late+ carrying a lot of weight+ running+ up and down different floors= the ultimate perfect exercise.  
  
Beauty tips#2: for those of you out there who want to do my ultimate perfect exercise, be late for your thing everyday; carry a lot of shit on your back; and do not be afraid of humiliation as you ran like mad.  
  
For all of you who were interested, dial 1-800-HOW-TO-STAY-FIT-LIKE-ELLE. I can guarantee that you'll be able to stay fit in the most unhealthy way.  
  
I sighed as I shook my head. I've let my mind run wild again. I apologize- -- to myself since I was the only one here in the room.  
  
I looked down at the street below once again when a white limo caught my eyes. What kind of freak would actually ride in that? Just then, I saw 'psycho' Kaiba got out of the limo. Well, that explained a lot.  
  
Wait a minute---  
  
HE GET TO GO OUT, SITTING IN THIS LONG ELEGANT BEAUTIFUL CLEAN WHITE LIMO WHILE I AM STUCK IN MY DARK EMPTY SMALL OFFICE READING SHIT!  
  
This burns.  
  
This burns real bad.  
  
I was in my little isolated darkness place when I felt someone tabbing my left shoulder. I jerked my head in that direction.  
  
"Marik? What are you doing here?"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Well that is the end of this chapter. So why is Marik in Elle's office at this hour? What will elle do to kick 'psycho's' ass? Will she ever be able to? Or will she have to call a psychologist soon to prevent herself from having a nervous breakdown? What will happen soon? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
For now, please review so I'll know what you think about this story! Thz once again for reading! 


	12. Santa?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing:  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 12  
  
"Marik? What are you doing here?"  
  
Marik smiled, he pushed the rim of his glasses before he raise a white paper box up. "I've decided to play Santa."  
  
"What's in there? Seto's head?" I smiled sardonically. Although I said it as a joke, deep down inside, I think I mean it. After all, he got to be all fancy and went out while I was stuck in this office reading crap. You know, not that I was jealous or anything.  
  
"Well, I hate to disappoint you but no." His tone remained cheerful. "I am here to bring you the dress that you'll need for the evening."  
  
"A dress for tonight?" I questioned. "Why?" What kind of person was Marik? First he was the doctor, now he was the bellboy. What would be next, a professional assassin?  
  
"You mean that you don't know?" Marik inquired with amusement. "That's not a surprise. He always does things in his own way. Even so, I am surprised that he didn't tell you before. Oh well, since you are going to know about it anyway, it'll make no difference as to who will be the one to break the news to you. Kujaku Corp is hosting a dinner party."  
  
"Kujaku Corp?"  
  
I've heard about that company before. Kujaku Corp was a bigger corporation than Kaiba Corp. It wasn't as if Kaiba Corp wasn't making as much money as Kujaku Corp. It was because Kaiba Corp focused on the electronic market while Kujaku Corp focused on anything that could make a profit. Therefore, the corporation had businesses from real estates to cosmetics. From what I've seen and heard, Kujaku Corp was making a lot of money. However, it had yet to enter the electronic market, probably because of not wanting to compete with Kaiba Corp.  
  
Even so, as far as I was concerned, Kujaku Corp had nothing to do with Kaiba Corp. They weren't partners nor business rivals, so why would Kujaku Corp even want to invite 'psycho' Kaiba and most of all me?  
  
"Yes." Marik answered as he pushed his glasses up once more. "The owner of Kujaku Corporation, Isamu Kujaku, is hosting a party for his daughter, Mai Kujaku. His daughter is coming back after graduating from a university in Britain. Mr. Kujaku had practically invited everyone that is prominent in Japan."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So," Marik continued as he took a seat across from me. "Tonight is the night where Miss Kujaku gets to play the 'Prince' from Cinderella."  
  
"Oh, so this is a 'Husband Money Pageant." I nodded in comprehension. But something was wrong. I crossed my arms across my breast before I narrowed my eyes, "Then what the hell does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Lots." Marik said as he leaned forward, elbows on the desk. "You will be the sole protector for Seto. You, Elle, will be the only thing standing between Seto and the word 'marriage'. Now is your big chance to play hero. Is this exciting or what?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
He sighed, raised both of his hands in surrender. "Okay. He just wanted you to be there so he won't be flocked over by swooning women."  
  
"Really?" I couldn't help but to smirk. "I thought the purpose of me being there was to save every female in the party from being contaminated by him. Besides, I don't' think that I am that important. Seto should be fine on his own. I mean, he has made it this far."  
  
"Yea but that was before you come along. If you read your contract closely, it is part of your job description. Some secretaries are required to go to social functions with their bosses and you are one of those people. Seto told me to tell you that if your decision is to not to attend the party. Then you are violating the contract, meaning that he could ask you to pay---"  
  
"Okay!" I said in exasperation. "I get it. I've never said that I didn't want to go alright. Why are you explaining all these crap to me? I'm going to go. Now get out of my office so I can clean up this place and change."  
  
Marik gave me a wink as he put down the box on my wooden desk. "You still have some time left but I think you should start to get ready soon. The dinner starts at six thirty." With that he walked gracefully out of my office.  
  
I watched him go before turning my attention to the white box. I lifted the cover off and glared at the 'thing' inside the box.  
  
"Marik!"  
  
********************  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was wearing this. This dress was by some designer called Walina, probably some famous person.  
  
Correction, IT BETTER BE SOME FAMOUS DESIGNER AND THIS DRESS BETTER BE EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE. The more expensive the better! Not that I was one of those people who liked to dress extravagantly; but hell, it wasn't out of my budget.  
  
I looked at the white box which was now empty. I had to admit, whoever chose this dress had some taste. I hoped that the person wasn't 'psycho' because I would be complimenting him. Was it just me or did it got cooler? I was getting goosebumps.  
  
I was wearing a red gown that would've touched the floor if weren't for these silver high heels. The dress was spaghetti strapped, where the straps were composed of crystals. It was a simple dress, with no embroidery of any kind. Even so, it had high side slits, revealing my thighs and a low V-neck, meaning that my cleavage could be seen within the ten mile radius. The back of the dress were only laced up by a few criss- crossing straps; therefore, most of my back was shown also.  
  
Make that all.  
  
Yay!  
  
DAMN THE DESIGNER(S) TO HELL. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I might as well go to the party NAKED because that was exactly what I was feeling like right now.  
  
Okay. Calm down Elle. Having a heart attack on a dress is not good. Look at something else. Go Elle. You cannot throw a temper tantrum in the washroom. If you were to throw one, do it in front of 'psycho' where you can at least do some 'real' damage.  
  
Did I start to talk to myself in third person?  
  
Don't answer that.  
  
I looked in the box and found that there were a grey, metallic cosmetic bag and a silver box. I opened the box and it revealed a pair of long, dangly, diamond earrings.  
  
I put them, feeling calm all of a sudden. I wondered if it was the lack of sleep. I think I was having mood swings. Not that a pacifist like me would have any kind of violent tendencies.  
  
Note: The incident in the morning was merely an accident. It was one of those things that would only happen once---or twice in my life. But I would not guarantee it. I mean, things DO happen.  
  
BEHOLD THE POWER OF DIAMONDS.  
  
No, I think it was more because of the earrings. I love long earrings. I rather spend my allowance on earrings than clothing. It had always been on the second place in the 'Elle buying list'. Then what would be on the first place?  
  
Guess.  
  
FOOD!  
  
I had to give it some credit. After all, I had been ranting about it for so long in the last chapter.  
  
Oh my God. I just had the urge to ring 'psycho's' neck. The reason I missed my lunch was indirectly caused by him. I sighed; I got to stop doing that. If not, I might not be able to stop myself in the future.  
  
Thinking of it made me hungry again. I could hear my stomach rumbling.  
  
What did you think I want to stop? Ringing his neck?  
  
No~  
  
Yet this was Nth time I've reminded myself of this unfair treatment between 'psycho' and me. Stop thinking about lunch and him going out in a damn fucking limo.  
  
Oh crap. I've thought about it just now didn't I?  
  
I opened the grey cosmetic bag and turned it upside down, dumping its content out. Inside, there were mascaras, foundations, face powder, eye liners, eye shadows and many more. All of them were different in colours and specialized for different types of skin.  
  
I blinked. I was freaking out.  
  
Who would ever be able to use all those cosmetics? Not to mention that I didn't know how to put on any makeup. I was surprised that I could actually recognize which kind the cosmetics were. I never knew how to use them properly because I was always one of those lazy people. Also, being late for school constantly left me no time to put anything on. Not that I cared anyway, putting cosmetic on was, in some way, a waste of time for me since I could've used the time to sleep.  
  
Yes my motto was that sleep and food about all! If you had yet to figure that out, well--- God bless you.  
  
I looked through the stuff, trying to find something I could use well before my eyes caught something. I picked up a lipstick that was in the colour that called 'Perfect Spice' and applied it. After, I shoved the rest of the stuff back into the bag. (For those who don't know what the colour of the lipstick is, it is a dark brown colour.)  
  
I sighed as I folded my original clothes. I took out the white tissue in the box as I placed the clothes in, along with the empty silver box and the cosmetic bag. I put the white tissue on top as I closed the top of the white box. I clipped up my hair out of my way, holding the box with me; I pushed opened the bathroom door.  
  
I walked out, with my heels click-clacking as I walked along the black marble floor. There wasn't a lot of people left in the office as I made my way back in. Most of the people were either gone as they were supposed to get off at five-thirty. Some were tidying up their desk as they were getting ready to leave also.  
  
Thank god that no one was paying attention to me. I would just hate to play hide-and-seek with those people.  
  
I sighed as I made my way back into my office. I was wondering whether I would get money out of this. After all, I was working extra hours. I opened the door, only to see my good buddy 'psycho' sitting on my leather executive chair. He was still in his usual white trench coat and stuff, nothing formal.  
  
I thought I saw his eyes widened before they turned into a glare. He gave me a wave, mentioning me to come forward. I swallowed, I looked around me. What in the world would've been able to piss him off this much?  
  
I put the white box beside the door before I took a few steps. I left the door opened, just for safety measures. I was wondering if I was hallucinating because I thought I saw the flame within his eye grew larger.  
  
He was looking directly into my eyes, boring into my soul. I couldn't help but to stop. Tension was rising once again. I hated this feeling. It made me feel vulnerable, as if I had no way of escaping from him. I want to kick his ass so bad, yet I was afraid to. I was scared as to what he would do to me. It wasn't as if he would hurt me physically, but rather, how he would affect me emotionally.  
  
That was it. I am out of here.  
  
I turned and darted toward the door. Behind me, I heard him cursed as the chair slammed onto the door with a large bang. I was about to make my way through the door when I felt him grabbing me by my waist. I was lifted off my feet and moved away from the door. I heard the door slammed behind me.  
  
Oh God please help me now.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Well this is the end of the chapter. What does Seto want for Elle? Why is he so angry, it was him who wanted her to come to the party right? Will Elle ever be able to make it to the party alive? What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
What do you think about it? Please review so I'll know what you think about the story. 


	13. Scream or Swear, which should i choose?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: YAY! I had once escaped from reality by typing this story out. I should be studying and stuff and look what I am doing now T_T. I am so dead. Even so, I want to quote something my friend had said:  
  
"Hard work will pay off eventually while procrastination will pay off now". Well guys, guess what I've chosen?  
  
This is just sad. Oh well, I am one of those types who just live for the moment anyway. Yea, I'll live now, and I'll burn in hell tomorrow while I am doing my tests. I better shut up before I start venting about how I am going to screw it up. Note that I am not doing anything right NOW to prevent myself FROM screwing up.  
  
I'll shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy!  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 13  
  
I didn't do anything wrong. Well, at least I was pretty sure that I didn't do anything wrong. After all, I was in my office reading. What could I've done now? The office was still here; it wasn't as if I've burnt it down or anything. If I did, we'll all be dead by now.  
  
For the first time in the day, I was glad that I was in my office reading. What happened in the company had nothing to do with me. I was looking down at the floor, trying to figure out a way to get myself out of this situation. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even consider that 'psycho' was too close for comfort. We were practically breathing the same air!  
  
After he closed the door, he turned me around so I was facing him. With his thumb, he lifted my chin while his left hand remained on my waist, forcing me to look right at him.  
  
He seemed to be angrier than before. I was starting to wonder if 'psycho' was pms-ing. He seemed to be enraged more frequently lately and he's a man! God, compared to him, my moods at these times seemed nothing. At least I wasn't angry for 24/7. Heaven forbid, I was starting to believe that he was born with the wrong sex.  
  
I raised both of my hands, "I swear to God that anything bad that happened outside of this office have nothing to do with me. I was in here for the whole day. I was reading those." I jerked my thumb at the pile of document at my desk, which was behind me. "And it's Marik who has given this dress to me. So if you think that it's me trying to humiliate you. It's not. If you want, I can just not go." I looked at the door that was just past 'psycho' and wondered what was the percentage of me getting out without a fuss.  
  
The art of survival consist of me pointing fingers and blaming everyone. After all, if I were to go down, I AM TAKING EVERYONE WITH ME! BAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ok---I think I've officially freaked myself out.  
  
He paused; the flamed seemed to have diminished right after I finished speaking. Instead his eyes turned soft and flickered with something which I couldn't comprehend. He caressed my right cheek gently, as if I was brittle thing he treasured greatly. The Elle's Personal Art of Survival, aka pointing fingers and blaming everyone, seemed to work. Either that or it was the fact that it was because I've told him that it was Marik who gave me the dress or I stayed in the office all day. One of those must've worked.  
  
And that just gave me goosebumps.  
  
"You are scared of me." He said slowly, almost painfully?  
  
I glanced at him worriedly. I must have heard it wrong. "Psycho' didn't hit me as one of those types that would get hurt easily. He was the type who wouldn't reveal his emotions to anyone unless the person was really close to him. It had been something I've been trying to avoid thinking, was I once very close to 'psycho"? And that he didn't lie to me from the very beginning? Or this was one of his games?  
  
And also, what was he thinking? Of course I was scared of him, he looked like he was about to skin me and eat me alive. However, I would never tell him that now would I?  
  
"No I---"  
  
I stopped as he took off his trench coat and put it on me. I looked confusedly at him as he took a step back, letting go of me.  
  
"Don't ever take this off at the party." With that, he pulled me out of the office.  
  
What the hell? Does this mean that I can take it off right now? We are not in the party now are we?  
  
Even so, I didn't have the time to put my thinking into action because I had to walk quickly in order to keep up with his speed. When we walked into the elevator, we stood opposite of each other, not saying anything as the elevator descended.  
  
All I thought during the whole time was the warmth of his jacket when he took it off and gave it to me.  
  
*****************  
  
It had taken 'psycho' half an hour to get up to this place, so by the time we reach here, the party had already started. The party was at a grand mansion. There was a large sandy beach surrounding the mansion, making it more like a hotel. Even so, because of our lateness, we weren't able to see the daughter of that Kajaku Corp. On the other hand, maybe it was a good thing because I had no interest in seeing her.  
  
No body was noticing me. One of the attendant didn't even bother to ask for my, no 'psycho's' trench coat. They just surrounded 'psycho', offering him with wine and hors d'oeuvre, leaving me outside of the circle. While I was demanded for better service inside my head, 'psycho' just gave a wave to some of the attendant and took a glass of wine. The attendants ran past me, following close behind 'psycho', leaving me there.  
  
Maybe it was because of the expression I had on my face or something, because I thought I saw 'Psycho' looking at me and shaking his head.  
  
Everybody was dancing with one another. Women were gossiping amongst themselves and laughing when some funny thing came up. Men were busily introducing themselves to one other, hoping that somehow they will be able to gain some more customers'.  
  
'Psycho' being one of those men, had quickly DESERTED me to talk with his other business associates about his future projects. I had stood behind him, listening to his great plans for the future before I've lost all my patience. Before, I had only stayed because he was the only person I was familiar with. However, it was so boring. I didn't really care what Kaiba Corp's future plan is. After all, I was only the secretary. My job was to organize things for the big boss. It wasn't as if I were the CEO of the company of something. I began to wonder what I was doing in a place like this.  
  
Even so, there was only one thing I wanted to do.  
  
I want to get the hell out because this party was sure as boring as HELL.  
  
That was it, I had been invisible for so long, I doubted that anyone would notice nor care if I just take a few steps toward the exit---  
  
I took another glance at 'psycho', only to see him looking at me. No, looking wouldn't even be able to describe the gaze he was giving to me. He was death-glaring me. He probably knew what I was thinking. Damn it. What's the matter with him? I was only walking a few steps toward the exit. I want to leave of course; it wasn't as if I were going to leave him here with all his 'friends'. I wasn't that kind of person. REALLY.  
  
Oh shit. He was still death-glaring me. I began to wonder when his eyes will pop out. I didn't know whether it was just me because I think his eyes are starting to bulge out.  
  
Ok, I got a problem, he was STILL glaring at me and his eyes weren't popping out.  
  
Do you know what this means?  
  
That meant that I would have to delay my 'walk'.  
  
I looked at him; his glance remained unmoving on me.  
  
So there we stood, starting a staring contest. And how old were we?  
  
Don't remind me please.  
  
I sighed and broke off our eye contact. We couldn't look at each other for eternity. It won't be long before his other business partners started to notice something. I raised my hands a bit, indicting that I was giving in.  
  
He smirked at me before turning back to his conversation with his business associates.  
  
Once again, I was back in my little invisible self.  
  
I looked at the buffet table. There were salads, spring rolls, fried rice, and sandwiches! So many delectable foods! Then I realized I've done something unforgivable and so terrible at the same time.  
  
Of all these time, I wasted them by looking at 'psycho', when I could've gone to the buffet table and eat. My God, what was I thinking? My stomach is probably going to burn another hole in my stomach in protest again. I smelled the oily odor of fried food as a waiter walked by with a few plates that had all types of food.  
  
Now, why the hell didn't I have these kinds of service?  
  
I started to walk toward it without even realizing it. God, I was so hungry. Never in my life did I ever want those greasy foods so bad. So what if I gain a few more fat, protein, sodium molecules? They are nutrients; even the biology book said so. We need them in order to survive right? Well, actually I kind of cared since too much cholesterol means that I will probably get a heart attack soon. Oh the Hell with it! Why was I thinking about biology anyway?  
  
Once again, I must quote my favourite motto "Food and sleep above all."  
  
I got myself a plate and a few sandwiches. My big plans for the night was no longer about getting out of the party but rather about hiding in some dark corner and munch myself away through the night before 'psycho' come and find me. Wasn't that a good plan or what? I get to bore the hell out of myself as I eat. Oh well, at least I still have my food so it wasn't so bad.  
  
I didn't like 'psycho' but that didn't mean that I would yell and scream at him in public. After all, HE had embarrassed ME enough these days.  
  
Well, time to proceed on with my plan and get myself a good spot to eat. I turned to walk away from the table only to bump into someone. I turned toward the person and almost screamed.  
  
The woman's eyes widened as well as we recognized each other. We pointed at each other.  
  
"Elle!"  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" We asked in unison. We didn't notice how loud we were until it was too late.  
  
The room fell silent. Everyone turned and looked at us in bemusement.  
  
Oh shit! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 'psycho' heading toward me. Oh shit. I swore that I didn't do anything to embarrass him! Ever since I got to this party, I've only said ONE word! ONE WORD! The other sentence doesn't count since Mai said it too right? RIGHT?  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well this is the end of the chapter. What is going to happen next? How did Elle know Mai? If she knew Mai, then why would she be surprised to see her there? How will Elle handle this situation? Is she screwed totally just like me for not studying for the test (read my authors note _^)? What will Seto do about it? What will Mai do about it? Read the next chapter to find out! For now please click the bottom left button and review so I'll know what you think of the story! Once again, thanks a lot for reading! 


	14. Feeling, it's just a feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: Well this is one of the long chapters. It is because I am going to be introducing a few characters into the story and also part of Elle's past will be revealed in this chapter.  
  
Well, this is going to be a serious chapter so be prepared...for god knows what~~ _  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 14  
  
No. It couldn't be. She couldn't be that Kujaku birthday girl now right? She just happened to have the same first name right? I mean, it couldn't be her! While I was feeling all sorry for myself, she seemed to be able to recompose herself quite quickly.  
  
"Well, I am surprised to see you here." She gave a small insincere smile before putting out her hand for me to shake.  
  
I shook her hand and we both let go of each other quickly, as if each other's hand were plagues. I forced a smile on my face.  
  
The rest of the guest, probably thought that we were long lost best friends, carried on with their conversation before we interrupted them.  
  
I smirked, "well I am surprised to see you here. The last time I saw you, you were at the back of the bar making---"  
  
She pulled me to the corner of the room before I was able to finish the sentence. "How did you get here? I am sure that I didn't invite you. Did you sneak in here? Get out before I call for security. I can't afford anyone to screw up this party. This isn't like the past."  
  
I slapped her hand off from my arm. "Well, I am pretty sure that you didn't. It's because it's Kujaku Corp who invited me. Unless the head of the corp. had changed, it's Mr. Isamu Kujaku who invited me. Besides, it was you who screw everything up in the first place."  
  
Mai narrowed her eyes, "I hate it when you are not listening to me and keep on changing what I am saying."  
  
Then another woman tapped Mai's shoulder and joined the conversation. I met her at school too, but I had completely forgotten about her, even her name. So, for the time being, I would just call her 'bitch' since she was Mai's friend.  
  
'Bitch' looked at me with disguise before she said, "Why would Kujaku Corp invite such an unimportant person as you? Or rather it is because you forced some guy to let you come with him. I thought you are a proud woman that will never need men to achieve anythings. Or have you realized that a pathetic person such as yourself, who have no money, family, nor power, will never be able to do anything without the help of someone else, particularly men?" She looked at her hand and took off one of her diamond rings. "Take this and leave. As someone who is part of the party, I can't allow prostitution in here." She then waved her hand at me as if I were some fly.  
  
"Sarah," Mai warned. "Come on Elle, let's just---"  
  
I shook my head as I took the Bitch's diamond ring. Notice that I didn't quote the word anymore. "This ring is just too small to feed my appetite." Without another glance, I threw the ring behind me; the ring fell onto the white hard floor with a cling.  
  
I continued, "Well it's not as if I wanted to come here in the first place. I've only come here because some guy begged me to, but Mai." My face hardened, "As far as I'm concerned, you have no say as to whether I should leave or not. Therefore, just get out of my face before I make a scene. You don't want that now do you? I am sure that an IMPORTANT person such as you cannot afford to be embarrassed."  
  
The Bitch death-glared me before storming off, probably trying to find a security for real and I glared right back at her as she walked. I was used to be glared at. If she thought that her death-glare was deadly, she should see 'psycho's'. After all, I was used to be glared at by 'psycho'; her look meant nothing to me. Well, if she really did find securities to throw me out, I didn't care. If anything did happen, 'psycho' would be the one who would have to take the blame since it was he who got me here. Besides, it wasn't my fault anyway, I didn't start it; she did.  
  
Mai took several deep breaths and looked at me as if she was going to have a stroke. "I am trying to be civilized with you." Her tone turned soft, "What are you doing here Elle? Don't tell me that you are here to celebrate my birthday with me."  
  
I shrugged as I took a bite of the sauté fish. "Trust me, I was trying to be civilized with you but there is no point. After all, you are not worth it. If I've known earlier, I would've never come, not even for money. Besides, I am not important anyway; I just came here for pure business. So please, just go. I mean, an UNIMPORTANT person like me cans never afford to waste time talking to one the MOST important person in the world such as yourself."  
  
Mai looked at me, studying me. I glared stonily at her, meeting her glance and challenging her. Mai sighed, "Stay here if you want."  
  
Then, she saw something behind me and switched from a stern face to warm, friendly one. I wondered who was behind me. No way in hell would she smile at me like that.  
  
Either way, that was just freaky. Not even mood swings could do that; people could never be able to change their moods within seconds. Even though I was no psychologist, I say she had a split personality. If so, then I shouldn't have treated her like that, if she had a mental problem. That would be too cruel---  
  
To myself. I was afraid that she might go on a killing spree. I didn't know about others but I didn't want to die yet.  
  
I would never look at her in the same way again.  
  
In fact, I would never look at her again, period.  
  
Her face made me wanted to throw up.  
  
We met each other when we were still in elementary. I had been living in Canada ever since I could remember and she was transferred there from Japan because her father wanted the best education for her. As hard to believe as it was, we used to be the best of friends. She was my first friend, maybe I had a few when I was younger but I had no memory of it.  
  
In the past, she and I would go to Willow Park almost every day after school and chat for the rest of the day. We slept over at each others houses, watched scary movies and huddled together at the terrifying parts, cooked for each other and told each other our deepest secrets.  
  
How did our relationship turned out this way?  
  
By the end of the seventh grade, we started to grow apart. It was natural I supposed. She had everything that I didn't have and vice versa. She could never understand what I was feeling and as much as I hated to admit it, I felt more matured than her. She had a family, she had money and she was the single child. Everyone in her family cared about her. Me, on the other hand, had to worry about my future, whether my foster family would be able to take care of me until I graduated.  
  
The first incident that started to damage our relationship was the meeting between her father and me. Now that I recalled, the host did looked like Isamu Kujaku, just the younger version. That day was like any other day; we were hanging out in Willow Park when I saw some men approaching us. A few grown men asked Mai to go with them and she followed obediently, giving me a wave and telling me that she'll see me tomorrow.  
  
I was still on a swing, enjoying the wind when a man walked toward me, appraising me. He was Mai's father. I could still remember his words clearly, the words that burned deep in my mind, burning a deep border, splitting Mai and I apart. A border, a scar that would never heal---  
  
However, I remained Mai's friend after despite what he had said because deep down inside, I wanted to feel wanted by someone other than my family, something that would and will remain mine without needing me to grasp for it---A friendship that would not change no matter what.  
  
How naïve I was back then.  
  
When we got to secondary, we began to distant ourselves. She began making more friends and started to hang out with them more. I knew I had no right to stop her; after all, it was her choice. I wanted to keep this friendship, I really did. However, a relationship could not be carried on with one side; a relationship required both sides, both sides, which were willing to put an effort in to make it work.  
  
I've called her several times, and before I knew it, both of us ran out of subjects to talk about. Then, I made other friends of my own.  
  
How ironic was that?  
  
Funny, how relationships could just fade away within a few years. The rest of you are probably wondering why I hated her so much. It happened a few years back. It was the very first time that I was actually serious in a relationship. I've met a boy at a party and as we chatted, we've decided to give this relationship a shot.  
  
By that time, Mai and I would just nod at each other when we saw each other walking down the hallway.  
  
Anthony was handsome, so handsome that everyone would almost turn his way when he walked down the street. He was most girls' dream date. Having him as my boyfriend gave me a sense of satisfaction. His light brown hair would shine under the sunlight. I would melt every time he smiled at me as we met. He didn't look matured like 'psycho', in fact, he had a baby face. I had really liked him; he made me feel important and comfortable. However, not soon after, we grew apart as well.  
  
It was because I refused him. I love him; at least in all the way I could at that time; however, it didn't feel right to do it with him. Then he started to avoid me. From then on, I was almost proud of myself that I refused him. If the reason he wanted to date me was for these kinds of things, then he would never live to see me naked.  
  
At that time, I was already working as a bartender at a club. It wasn't illegal really, because I wasn't drinking, I was only there mixing drinks. It was only because of my stepbrother that I was able to get this job. The manager of the place was one of his friends, Bakura. To me, my stepbrother was amazing; he had friends all over the world---unlike me. I really loved that job, not only did it pay well; it also was a way for me to forget about my relationship with my boyfriend.  
  
I wanted to talk things out with him, but--- That was the worse feeling because I had no idea what he was thinking and that our relationship was a mess.  
  
It was already evening and it was the time where there were the most customers in the club. I was wiping one of the glasses when I saw my boyfriend. I was about to wave at him when I saw him turning around and pulling another woman into the club with him. Wrapping in each other's arms, they made their way to the corner of the club. That woman was Mai. I didn't even realize that the glass had slipped from my hands until it scattered, just like my heart; just like my heart---  
  
I quickly ducked, pretending to pick up the pieces of glass when I was trying to hide; hiding for god-knows-what. Up to this day, I couldn't figure out why I acted the way I did. All I knew was at that time; I couldn't let him find me there. My only focus was on the ground, I cleaned up the mess I've made slowly. I almost had a heart attack when Johnny, other waiter in the club, knocked on the bar table, telling me that one of the customers was urging to have his drink.  
  
Bakura looked at me inquisitively, so did other waiters. Everyone knew who my boyfriend was. I had practically showed everyone there the picture he had taken with me. I was so happy when I showed him to others, yet at that time, I regretted that I did.  
  
Bakura pushed the bar table up and walked up to me. He kneeled before me and patted my head. I looked at him and I suddenly had the urge to cry. We stood up and he wrapped his arms around me, telling me that I could take the day off if I wanted. I took one last look at my boyfriend and Mai and what I saw made me want to go on a killing spree.  
  
They were practically making out. Mai was leaning into my boyfriend as one of his arms wrapped tightly around her and his other hands were touching--- oh my god! Before I knew it, I took a glass from the tray that another waitress was holding and I walked toward them. I dumped the cup of cold liquid on both of them before slamming the glass hard on the table.  
  
Funny thing was, my boyfriend turned quickly around and had the look to kill until he saw me. It was as if he would never expect to see me there, he let go of Mai and stood up, looking at me with his damn innocent eyes. However, I wasn't going to fall for it. The pain in my heart kept my head clear. I smiled coldly at Mai as she widened her eyes when she recognized that it was me.  
  
"Next time if you want to cheat on your GIRLFRIEND Anthony," I emphasized on the 'girlfriend', "Pick a place where your girlfriend won't show up."  
  
I slapped him and walked out of the club.  
  
When I slammed the door, I could almost hear Mai calling me and Bakura cheering---  
  
Ever since then, our relationship could be simplified to: I hate her, yet sometimes I would find myself looking at her unconsciously when I saw her down the hallway. Sometimes, I would see her staring at me in return.  
  
A relationship cannot be erased quickly right? However, when the basis of the relationship changed, it could never return back to its original state.  
  
We no longer talked to each other; we walked on by as if we didn't see the other person. After all, what was left to be said after all the pain and anguish? She went on her own way and so did I.  
  
Not that it matter any more. After all, without love, there won't be hate. I stopped caring about her nor my ex-boyfriend a long time ago.  
  
The more I thought about the past, the more I wondered if I had really loved him as much as I had thought. What Anthony did to me was cruel and I was hurt and angry. However, I was able to recover quicker that I had ever thought. I loved him, yet not to the point where I would not be able to survive without him. It was much later did I found out that I wasn't his only girlfriend.  
  
Time was the best medicine. Everything would fade, the pain that seemed to be so agonizing, no longer did; the hate which I felt, no longer seemed to be there anymore; Anthony, the man who I once thought was so handsome, no longer was.  
  
Actually, in some sickening way, I wanted to thank Mai and Anthony since they were the ones who poured a cold bucket of water on me. After that incident, I've never dated again. Why bother anyway?  
  
She taught me a lesson; never trust anyone, especially the ones closest to you. The closer you let someone be the more pain you would feel in the future. That was because, relationships were hard to control. That was why you should never let anyone close to you.  
  
I had build walls around myself; acting like I was happy was one, pretending that I was strong and that I had actually forgotten about that incident was another. Yet from time to time, in the middle of the night, I would recall the past and end up crying till I could fall asleep. I wondered how long I have to continue this. I wonder, because I really wanted to know---about the time when I could break away the chains that were tied around me, the chains that were suffocating me---  
  
I haven't thought about this for a long time. Why did I have to remember now? Why did she have to show up when I was about to get over it? Why?  
  
I didn't do anything as Mai walked passed me. My glance just followed her, out of the corner of my eye, I saw 'psycho'. He didn't hear the conversation I had with Mai right? I didn't want another person to know about this.  
  
She put out her right hand and 'psycho' gave her a cold smile before shaking it. Other people walked toward them and started to talk with one another.  
  
Mai gave an uncomfortable grin. "So how are you finding this party?"  
  
'Psycho' glanced at me and I looked at the ground. I wasn't in the mood to bitch or rant at him anymore. I felt tired all of a sudden, about everyone and everything around me. I was lacking the energy to care. All I wanted to do now was to just go home and sleep, then forget about everything that happened today.  
  
"Fine."  
  
'Psycho' looked at me for a moment longer and walked closer to me. He didn't ask me what was going on. Yet, his presence, as he stood next to me gave me strength. I looked up and gave him a weak smile. He was the only one I knew in the party so he was the only one I could rely on, well for now anyway.  
  
Mai looked at us, she questioned, "are you the one who invited her with you to come to the party?"  
  
'Psycho' nodded, "She's my fiancée."  
  
Mai looked at me. "Congratulations Elle. Of all these times, you've never told me that Mr. Kaiba is your fiancé. Who would have guessed that you will be able to find a handsome, rich and fine young man like him?"  
  
I just couldn't understand her anymore. Shouldn't she hate me the same was as I hate her? Why did she act as if nothing had ever happened between me and her? I was so confused. I began to wonder if she was just waiting a chance, a chance where she would be able to hurt me the most.  
  
Yet, having him standing next to me--- somehow I felt better. I no longer felt as if it was me alone versus the whole world. I couldn't live in the past forever right? I put these things behind me once, I could do it again. I have to. I took another glance at 'psycho', maybe having him around wasn't so bad after all. I took his hand and I squeezed it.  
  
'Psycho' gave me a worried look, probably thought that I've went insane since I was showing affection.  
  
She looked at 'psycho' before she continued, "Seventeen might be a young age to start a family but nothing is impossible for you as long as you put your mind into it. Work hard and don't give up so easily."  
  
"What?" I narrowed my eyes. What was she trying to do? Did she want to tell me something?  
  
Mai flung her hair to the back. "Everyone knows that Mr. Kaiba here is seventeen years old. He is a year younger than us both. Don't tell me that you didn't know this"  
  
I smirked, so she was waiting after all, waiting for a moment where she would be able to hurt me the most; a moment, where I would feel isolated and alone.  
  
Well, she succeeded.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Well, this is the end of chapter 14. How will Elle respond to this? What will Seto do about this? What is Mai's side of the story? What is going to happen in the next chapter? Continue to find out! For now please press the left button and review! 


	15. Heartbeat Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: Wow, I typed 9 pages T_T. I am going insane. See this is my getaway from reality scheme, I didn't know that I am that desperate lol.  
  
*I am putting a song lyric in here so the lyric will be in brackets [ ]. This is my first attempt. Don't worry this is not going to continue. I simply put the lyrics in this chapter because it seems to fit. Well, if it sucks please don't kick my ass for this.  
  
The song is called Heartbeat by Steps. As everyone knows, I don't own that song; I am just borrowing it for the story.  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 15  
  
I would have smacked her if I didn't have self-control. She just had to dig all the things in the past up and slap it back in my face. That was what friends were all about wasn't it? When people you faced no longer was your friends, you pretend to be friendly at them so if they lost control and do anything to you, it would be their fault. Being their best friend was the greatest advantage over them right? Because that meant that you knew the correct spot to step on to hurt them the most.  
  
Memories of the past flooded back.  
  
What the hell, we've promised each other a lot of things and these promises would never be fulfilled. Those damn memories---  
  
Mai wrapped her arms around my shoulder as we walked to Willow Park. We once got onto our favourite swings, trying to compete with each other as to who would be able to go the highest.  
  
What could I say? We were kids; we were satisfied with the simplest things.  
  
Then we saw a couple walking, the woman had a baby in her hand.  
  
"Looking at them makes me want to get married," Mai said.  
  
I smiled, "it's not that easy to get marry you know. You need to find someone who is willing to spend the rest of his life with you."  
  
Mai gave me a light punch, "Elle, you talk like I will never be able to find one in my life."  
  
"Of course you will be able to find him," I smirked, "it's just a matter of time."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll have to start dating when I am young so I will be able to find the man of my dreams earlier."  
  
I laughed, "You can't be serious right? Don't tell me your greatest goal in life is to become a housewife."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I am going to marry a handsome rich husband that will love me for the rest of his life. What?"  
  
I looked at her and gave a sad smile, "Nothing."  
  
"Okay," Mai said enthusiastically as she jumped off her swing, "I've made up my mind. When we grow up, we'll be each other's bridesmaid! That way, even when we are apart in the future, we will be able to come back to each other."  
  
I smiled, "sure." Sometimes, that was what I liked about Mai, her innocence.  
  
"And when we are getting married in the future, no matter what happens, we will have to forgive each other and attend the wedding. Deal?" Mai asked as she extended her pinkie.  
  
"Deal." I said as I hooked my pinkie and gave it a shake.  
  
Mai could be so naïve at these kinds of situations. It would take her a few years before she could understand that you couldn't depend on anyone. Instead of depending on someone else, why not depend on yourself?  
  
Finding a handsome man to marry was easy but finding a handsome man that had a lot of potential to become rich in the future was hard. These men are those who tend to have at least some kind of status, and in order to be able to marry them, you need to have some sort of status of your own. If not, you and he would be in two different worlds because your lifestyle would be completely different from his and you would never able to understand each other.  
  
Therefore, in order to be able to marry a rich man, you need to upgrade yourself to his level. Upgrade so you would have the power to survive on your own even when the man left you. That was the belief I've held ever since I was a child. Probably that was why I've always felt more matured than Mai.  
  
However, the promise we made seemed to be an ill omen because once we made that pact, her father showed up---  
  
I looked at the present Mai and bit my lower lip. No, I wasn't able to forgive her. Forgiving would mean that I have already accepted everything, including the pain which I've felt. Forgiving required a lot of courage and I was never someone who had a lot of it.  
  
I've still chose the easy out.  
  
I chose to hate, because hating meant that I didn't have to face anything; that I didn't have to think, that I could just use one emotion to block out the rest of my perplexed emotions which I couldn't decipher.  
  
I was only human; I had my weaknesses. I was just trying to find the way which I could live in this world without so much anguished and confusion.  
  
Even if the decisions I've made weren't the best ways to solve the problem.  
  
'Psycho' must have noticed a change in me because he wanted to wrap his arms around my but I stepped away from him.  
  
"Why don't you guys talk and get to know each other more." I smiled before I turned and walked quickly away from them.  
  
I didn't know what I was feeling. I was glad that 'psycho' came, but at the same time, I wanted to push him as far away from me as possible. What he said about he being my fiancé made me feel pressured yet relieving. I wasn't ready for a commitment and I doubted that I would ever be.  
  
I looked at them, they make a good couple. After all, one was born in the wrong sex and the other had a split personality. With that thought, I managed to smirk. I walked further away from them, toward the buffet table and got myself a glass of whisky. God knew how much I wanted to get myself drunk at this moment. However, that was almost impossible, I was used drinking, I was a bartender after all. A couple of glasses of whisky or vodka won't even have an effect on me.  
  
Just then, a sick idea came into mind. The reason 'psycho' would not let me go back to Canada was because --- oh I didn't know. However, if there were to be another woman to replace my place, then, by chance, I would be able to go back to Canada. I would no longer need to stay in this place. I could then be able to get out of here, get out of this place, to somewhere far far away---a place where I would be able to forget this night.  
  
If he fell in love with some other person; if the person is Mai---  
  
I smirked at my thoughts. At least I was not thinking about the past anymore. I walked to a seat and sat down. I continued to watch Mai and 'psycho' as they carried on with their conversation. I jabbed the fork into the spring roll and took a bite.  
  
Mai and 'psycho' were chatting; occasionally I could see Mai laughing at god-knows-what. Personally, I didn't find anything that would make 'psycho' as one of the joking types. Either she was faking it or 'psycho' never bothered to tell me a joke. If he could make everyone around him so happy, then why did he have to make me feel pressured?  
  
I saw Mai offering 'psycho' her hand, 'psycho' took it and both of them headed toward the dancing floor, which was in the middle of the room. I froze, I felt a sense of betrayal, yet this feeling wasn't strange to me.  
  
In fact, I've felt this feeling before.  
  
It was the time when I saw Anthony and Mai walked into the bar.  
  
Why would I be feeling this?  
  
Then as if it was god's willed; a slow music started to play. I listened to the rhythm and the sound of the singers' voices as the room darkened. Spotlights were shining on the silver ball, making the room look as if it was filled with stars.  
  
[Here I am just longing for you once again, If your arms would only let me in, You'd see the mess I'm in,]  
  
I watched as other people find their partner. Everyone was dancing happily around the dance floor, all except me. I was once again back to my invisible self. All of a sudden, the food on the plate didn't taste as good as before anymore. I slowly put my fork down, picking up my glass, I started to drink.  
  
[I have dreamed your heart will come and rescue me, Oh baby set me free, Only your love can win,]  
  
I looked around the place once again; so elegant, so spectacular, something that I would never see if I didn't come here with 'psycho'. I felt so out- of-place. It had hit me that I was one of those self-conscious types--- until now.  
  
A waiter came by and refilled my cup with vodka.  
  
[You are only a heartbeat away, Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you, When it comes your way]  
  
I've never felt so alone in the world before. My eyes unconsciously followed 'psycho' and Mai as they danced. They seemed to be the center of attention; everyone was looking at them, including me. They looked so perfect for each other; they had almost the same financial status and had the similar power of influence in the economy. If this continues, I wouldn't be surprised that they would start dating each other soon.  
  
[oh when it comes your way.]  
  
Then the words of what her father said years ago lingered in my mind. Maybe it was for the best that we don't be friends anymore. After all, she was rich and had everything while I was---  
  
The irony of life, I was the one who vowed to get into university, yet it was me who wasn't able to do so the end.  
  
But---  
  
[Here I am my heart in the palm of your hand, Your every wish is my command, Darling understand,]  
  
But if they were so made for each other, then---  
  
[If I live a lie, Then all my dreams are doomed to die, Oh baby just let me try, To have my heart's desire.]  
  
Then why did it hurt so much? Why was I so angry? Why was I---regretting?  
  
I looked at the empty wine glass confusedly and motioned another waiter to refill my glass with red wine.  
  
[You are only a heartbeat away, Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you, When it comes your way oh when it comes your way,]  
  
Suddenly watching them dancing together seemed mocking. The so call 'plan' which I've came up didn't seem to matter anymore. Why?  
  
[Ooh but my feelings are in vain, Just like feelings they won't go away,]  
  
I felt bitter; Mai was always able to get the best of everything. Emotions swirled within me, ready to consume me. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I wanted to get 'psycho' out of my way, yet now I---What was happening to me? I should be happy goddamn it!  
  
[My love remains, In my heart we'll always stay.]  
  
I put down my plate of food; I walked toward the buffet table and started to refill my own cup with different types of liquor again and again.  
  
[You are only a heartbeat away baby, And my love one day will find you,]  
  
I watched as the dim lights hit the yellow liquid in my glass. Why was I getting so worked up over this? I've wanted nothing more than to have 'psycho' out of my way. Therefore, I could go back to the life I had before, where everything was organized, everything would remain the same and never change.  
  
It must have been either the alcohol or the song.  
  
I should've never agreed to work for him. I should've stayed in school. The student exchange program was a three year program. I should be staying at some dude's home, going on the internet everyday after class and chat with my friends on msn until it was time for me to work. Not here.  
  
[It will remind you, When it comes your way oh when it comes your way,]  
  
Not here where I had to watch him dancing with the woman I hate.  
  
[You are always in my heart to stay baby, Love comes once in a lifetime, I think its high time, Our hearts beat as one---]  
  
Then it became clear.  
  
Could it be that I had unconsciously fell for 'psycho'?  
  
I should've known, I did everything to prevent this. 'Psycho' was everything I was trying to avoid in my life. I thought I was being careful, I thought I was able to block him out with the walls I've built around me. Why? What did he do? How could he be able to by-pass the fortress which took me so long to build around me?  
  
We didn't even know each other for a long time damn it!  
  
I suddenly had the urge to laugh, because I had just pushed 'psycho' to Mai.  
  
And I just HAD to find this out after they were together.  
  
I was the one who gave him away!  
  
I didn't know what I wanted anymore, I felt lost, as if I were in a maze. I---It was too late to regret now was it?  
  
I gave a sad smile as I finally put down my empty glass. That was it; I was getting out of here. I didn't want to take this shit anymore. All these shit was really taking a strain on me. I wasn't one of those people who would fight to win over a guy. As I have said before, I wanted a relationship that I didn't have to grasp for, something that would belong to me no matter what.  
  
Why the hell did I suddenly care about 'psycho' so much anyway? I didn't know him for a long time. I would be able to get over him since I wasn't in too deep. Then, he would just revert back to be my employer and I would be his employee, nothing more, nothing less. This would be the best scenario, everything going back to the way it was before.  
  
Before I realized that 'psycho' actually meant something to me.  
  
I stood up, and my legs felt shaky. Before I could think properly, I fell backward, only to found somebody supporting my back. I gave my head a shake and I looked up, he was some man in his mid-fifties. He, just like everyone else except 'psycho' was wearing a suit. He wasn't anyone I could recognize.  
  
I blinked as my left hand went to my head. I felt gush of blood rushing to my head and I felt hot all over. I tried to push myself off from him, only to fail because his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" He asked.  
  
"I think I've drink too much for my own good." I smiled weakly. "In fact, I am planning to leave."  
  
I knew that I was drunk; I was good in drinking but I've mixed all the alcohol together. I was so stupid, I should've known better.  
  
"Well miss, I am planning to leave also, if you want, I can drive you home."  
  
"It's really alright." I said as I tried to remove myself from his grip. "Thanks for the offer." Even though I was drunk, I was somewhat sober. Did he think that I am an idiot? Who knew what would happen if I were to leave with him. I didn't even know him.  
  
"You can let go of me now thank you." I said, a little out of breath. I grabbed his hand and tried to pry him off but failed once again. Damn it, a few drinks would not make me this weak. What the hell is happening to me?  
  
He ignored my demand and pulled me toward the exit.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I tried to kick him only to realize that the reason why I was still standing up-straight was because I was leaning onto him. Weird, I could still think properly yet my body was losing strength.  
  
"You---dru--drugged---me?"  
  
"What do you think? I've been watching you for the whole night." He gave me a smile that chilled me to the bones, "Seto Kaiba seems to care about you a lot. You are his weakest link. I wonder how he would react if he finds out that you are missing."  
  
He dragged me across the room, toward the exit. Everyone was looking at us, yet they were not doing anything about it.  
  
I looked around as we were closer and closer to the exit. Fuck I didn't come here to be taken away! All the images of girls being kidnapped and raped popped into my mind.  
  
Great, that just made me felt better, thank you brain. However a question lingered.  
  
"Should you take Mokuba instead? He is his brother." Everyone knows that 'psycho' loves his brother more than anything.  
  
"Just doing what I am paid to do." By then, I was dragged down the stairs that were outside of the mansion.  
  
Then without thinking, a word came out of my mouth; the very word that was my only hope to safety.  
  
"Se--SETO!"  
  
At that very moment, I felt a jerk as the man who was pulling me fell to the ground. Just as I was going to fall down with him, I felt someone grabbing me by my arm, pulling me up. My back hit something solid as someone was drew me within his arms.  
  
"I believe that she doesn't want to go with you."  
  
I smiled faintly, so he did come and rescue me after all. I felt the warmth of his body and I had never felt so safe in my life. It was as if he was able to support the world even when it was collapsing, like he would be able to take care of all my problems.  
  
I knew I couldn't depend on him forever but it felt damn comforting to just rely on him for this moment.  
  
I slowly relaxed as I found myself having difficulties keeping my eyes open. I felt the warmth of his body as he stood close behind me. My head rested on his left shoulder.  
  
I didn't even know when I lost my consciousness.  
  
[Our hearts beat as one.]  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well this is the end of chapter 15, what do you think about this? Will there be a change in Seto and Elle's relationship, now that she realized she has feelings towards him? Or rather, will Elle tell him about her feelings? How will Seto react to the change in her? What will happen next? Well read the next chapter to find out! Right now please click the bottom left button and review so I'll know what you think of this chapter! Once again, thz a lot for reading! 


	16. Go for a Swim Elle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: HIHI!! I should've updated sooner _. I have an announcement to make. I am planning to wrap up this story. In fact, it was suppose to be this chapter. However, due to the amount of BS I am putting in this chapter, I wasn't able to _ so pathetic~~ . this chapter have 10 pages. So I'll probably be able to end this story in the next chapter or so--- if I don't BS as much. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
I am inventing a new sigh again. //= memories  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 16  
  
The first thing I felt was the coldness of icy water. I became sober right away.  
  
Panicked, I pushed myself toward the surface, "What the fuck!"  
  
I spitted the salty water out of my mouth and wiped the water off my face as I tried to locate the bastard who was responsible for this. Who could it be other than 'psycho'? Boy, he must be feeling suicidal tonight. Why? Because he was standing a foot away from me, right within my reach, not to mention that I had shiny, sharp, pointy heels too. What was even better was the ocean was so close; I didn't even need to find a better place to dispose his body nor to worry about washing off the blood.  
  
Okay, I was getting into too many details.  
  
I pushed him away from me, "What the hell is wrong with you!" I staggered as I made my way back toward the beach. The water was just waist high, yet I was all wet since he threw me into the water. The white trench coat I had on glued to me like a second layer of skin.  
  
From where I was, I could still see the mansion clearly, 'psycho's' car was parked along the side of the road. I recognized this beach; I've seen this place when 'psycho' was driving us up to the mansion. I shivered as my wet body came into contact with the cold night air. The heels I had on made it difficult for me to walk on wet sand.  
  
I was about to be out of the water when 'psycho' grabbed me roughly by my right arm and twirled me around to face him. He looked angry; his feature seemed to have hardened.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, rage in his voice. Wow, he was swearing. I think it was the first time he did that. I've never thought that a man like him would be able to swear. After all, he was one of those who kept everything under control. I might be dead for saying this but it was actually entertaining to watch him screaming at me while I was actually calm. Come to think of it, this was the first time. Usually, I was the one that was pulling hair out and was stomping on the ground, ready to beat the shit out of him any time, but was never able to; while he was the one who crosses his around across his chest and smirk at me. This was fun! Too bad I wasn't able to cross my arms.  
  
My god, I was starting to wonder whether I was a sadist or a masochist---or was I both?  
  
The grip around my waist tightened, okay, fun time was over. Why? Because it was getting painful. VERY PAINFUL.  
  
"Dude, you are hurting me! Let go." I tried to wrench my hand out of his grip. Yet no matter how hard I've tried, I wasn't even able to move my hand by an inch.  
  
Okay, I was getting worried. This was the first time I've realised the difference of strength between him and me. Ow! How the hell did he become so strong? Wasn't he suppose to stay in his damn mess room which looked as if a hurricane had ran over it and sit on his fat ass all day to do his 'experiments'? He was one of those who could be categorized as nerds right? Well, nerds without glasses, unlike me when I was in---STOP.  
  
Don't think of the past Elle. You no longer go to school anymore.  
  
Great. Remember what I've said before? When I become worried or scared, my brain just ramble on about stupid things? Well, this was one of those times. Thank you brain, I COULDN'T EVEN THINK CLEARLY ANYMORE.  
  
God, I was talking to myself in my mind about my damn brain again.  
  
How the hell could I get out of this situation?  
  
Lists of option came into my mind. Thank you brain! Finally you were doing something that was actually beneficial to me.  
  
1) Tell him to fucking let go--- wait a minute. Didn't I do that a minute ago? Well obviously it didn't work so---NO!  
  
2) Use violence aka KICK HIM IN THE FAMILY JEWEL!---Sigh, if this happened a few days earlier, I've done it without a second thought. However, didn't I just realize that I liked him a few minuets ago? I shouldn't be so violent to him. After all, I have to give him a good impression right? Kicking his ass was not a good way to get him to like me. I have to show him that somewhere deep inside me that I was still 'feminine'. So---NO! Please notice that I didn't say a good first impression. Forget that~  
  
3) Let him hold onto me and hoped that he'll somehow let go? Boy was it just me or did I think about the same thing a long time ago. When was it? When he and I were still stuck within piles of rocks, I remembered what happened after and that just made me so angry maybe I should choose 2---NO! Must control my emotions. Must refrain myself from using physical violence!  
  
I was in love in 'psycho', I was in love with 'psycho'--- Would someone please tell me why was I self-hypnotizing myself?  
  
I mean, if I do like him. I wouldn't be doing this. Could it be because of Mai that I was actually feeling these emotions back then? That I didn't li--  
  
My thoughts were cut of as he grabbed my left shoulder, "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what would happen if I didn't show up?"  
  
"Why would you care anyway?" I yelled, "Go back to the mansion and dance with Mai or something."  
  
Good Lord, I sounded like I was jealous of them or something, which was probably the truth. I was happy that he was the one who rescued me from that guy at the party. Yet, I was not able to forgive him for being so--- 'friendly' with Mai. I knew it was partly my fault since I was the one who kind of pushed him to her in the first place, but still.  
  
Suddenly he froze; he looked at me as if I were from another planet. Then as if he acknowledged something, he started to laugh. His deep voice rang, along with the sound of the waves hitting the shore, giving the night a lively atmosphere.  
  
I looked incredibly at him, it was the first time I've seen him laugh. I watched him as he continued; finally he looked like he was someone at his age, not someone who was in their mid-forties or something. To me, the way he looked now was more likeable than how he was before since he would wore a cool expression on his face. It was as if the whole world owed him money. Yet now, he looked friendlier, more approachable, even though he was laughing at me.  
  
For the first time in my life, I thought that maybe being around him wasn't as bad as I've thought.  
  
Even so, the sound of his laugher was getting on my nerves.  
  
"Hey, quit laughing at me." I tried to push him away once again with my hand.  
  
Bad move, instead of being able to get further away from him, he pulled me closer. He swung me around and around in circles.  
  
"Put me down! I am going to puke!" I could barely stand properly as I planted my feet back onto the ground.  
  
Note to self: Don't drink and get swing.  
  
His arms wrapped around my shoulders. My hands pressed against his chest as my feet were still wobbling. I didn't like the distance between us. I liked to keep my personal bubble in tact and didn't like anyone to invade it. Even so---god, my face was so close to him that my forehead could feel his warm breath coming out of his lips.  
  
Since he didn't have his trench coat on him, the white shirt he wore had become transparent as it was socked with water before. Now that I was close to him, I could once again see everything that was underneath the shirt. I felt the warmth of his body passing onto both of my palms---My god; I must not think about his damn masculine chest anymore, I must focus on his face. If I were to see it again, I think I am going to have a nosebleed soon. I would probably be the first person who would die of loss of blood caused by a man.  
  
Yet the next thing he said made me want to cough up blood.  
  
"Elle," He said incredibly, "You think you are light to hold up?"  
  
That was it; I was going to kill him. I looked around, and saw no one. Perfect! I moved my hands toward his shoulder and had the sudden urge to wring his neck. Did he just call or hinted to me that I was fat? I'll see him in hell! No wait, I would be going to heaven. It would be like, on my way to heaven, I would see him going to hell.  
  
He shook his head from left to right several times as water droplets were flung out of his hair. He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing his messy hair. Some of the water droplets had hit my face. At that time, I didn't notice.  
  
When the hell did 'psycho' become so sexy?  
  
God, I felt a gush of blood going to my brain at this moment.  
  
SHIT! I was going boy-crazy. SHIT!  
  
He gave me a queer look and smirked; moving closer to me, his eyes unmoving. He probably knew what he was doing to me, and yet he was continuing to do it on purpose.  
  
"You are drooling."  
  
Fearing what he'd said was true; I pushed him away from me and wiped my mouth almost instantly. Damn, what was I thinking? I might like him but I've past the age where I let my hormones control me. I acted like a dumb teenager.  
  
"It's alright," He said with his deep masculine voice. "I understand completely. First you tried to get yourself drunk during the party when I was dancing with Mai and now you looked as if you are going to swallow me in one gulp. Yet you are not admitting it. You are probably thinking why a bachelor like me would fall for a simple girl like you. After all, I've seen all types of women. There's a saying that goes like 'no matter how pretty someone is, the more you look at her, the more you'll get used to her splendour; and no matter how ugly someone is, the more you look at her, the more you'll get used to her hideousness.' I totally support that statement."  
  
I swallowed; it couldn't be that obvious right? It seemed that he knew that I was falling in love with him.  
  
And that could only be described with one word.  
  
SHIT!  
  
Under any normal circumstances, with his looks, it would be great to have him at home because he would make a crappy house look more attractive. Taking him out might be able to make the polluted city more clean. However, liking him was one thing, staying with him and looking at him for the rest of my life was another. Then I realized that I didn't want to see his face more than necessary.  
  
Was love supposed to be like this? I was having more and more doubts.  
  
Wait a minute. Did he just say that I was ugly? He called me simple, what the hell did he mean by that? Was he talking about my looks or my intelligence? Well I suppose either way it wouldn't matter since either one would get him killed, namely by me. My hands were moving closer toward his neck without thinking.  
  
"My God, asshole." I muttered, "Shut up."  
  
"Not to mention that I was younger---"He continued on with his 'speech'.  
  
I blinked; I didn't bother listening to him. I couldn't believe it. Couldn't he find something else better to say? What the hell! Didn't he know that there are three things you were not supposed to say to woman?  
  
Elle's guide to life for men in this world:  
  
1) Never tell her that they're fat. Women are very self-conscious about their body shape. If they ask you anything, just say they are perfect in every way. They prefer other people telling them that they were beautiful and everything, even if it means to lie.  
  
If you had been in this world long enough, you should've realized the difference between lies and 'white lies' and that being straight-forward sucks. Lying itself is wrong, but 'white lies' are good for many reasons. First of all, the person who was listening to you would feel good as to what you've said and for you, your life would still be intact. How useful is that? I mean, you get to live without worrying about enemies behind your back. Being blunt is good when you guys are children only.  
  
Therefore, tell 'WHITE lies'.  
  
2) Never tell them that they're ugly. Are you suicidal? Women would hate you for it and I could guarantee you that they could still be able to recall what you've said to them until they die. Women have great memory in these kinds of things, anything related to hatred. Why? It was because I was one of those who still death glare Anthony in front of him. After all, no point in glaring at him unless he'd known about it. I was the walking proof.  
  
Wait a minute--- that had nothing to do with calling women ugly. However, let's just say that it would cause the rest of the female population to beat the shit out of you.  
  
3) Never tell them that they're old. Let's just leave it at that--- Why? Because I am running out of ideas that's why. Not a word!  
  
Anyway, if you were someone like 'Psycho' who had screwed up everything that I've said in the 'Elle's guide to life for men in this world', you could practically kiss your precious life goodbye. Why? Because you would not be having it when the sun raise.  
  
My hands wrapped around his neck. Now if I applied the right amount of force---  
  
"Don't feel ashamed. Even though I am a rich, handsome, intelligent---"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Who wants you anyway?" I rolled my eyes and felt the corner of my eye twitched. "You narcissistic pig! Even if the whole male population died except for you, I would not even consider choosing you." I sounded louder that I've thought, it sounded as if I was yelling. Oh well, at least that way, MAYBE he'll finally let the messages set in.  
  
What would the messages be?  
  
$#%$&^&%*^&*&(&*#@$#@!!!!  
  
"We've made a promise," 'Psycho' once looked at me as if I were someone who was picking on him. That he was a weakling and I was a bully. My god, he was looking at me with his damn pair of puppy eyes! "Remember back in the orphanage---"  
  
"My god; how old are you? Don't pretend you are cute" I groaned, "Do I give a damn as to something that I can't even remember Seto? The truth is, I don't remember anything about you. I don't even know you before the encounter we had at the warehouse. So just let go of me before I hurt you-- -"  
  
Two shots rang in the air.  
  
Before I could even think, I felt 'psycho' knocking me off my feet as my back hit soft sand. I had a gush of air knocked out of me as his body fell on top.  
  
Remember about Karma?  
  
Revenge was sweet!  
  
Bahahahahahah!---He was bleeding rather rapidly---I think he was dying.  
  
SHIT!  
  
"Seto? Seto!" I pushed myself up, he was leaning onto me. I touched his back and saw my hands covered with blood.  
  
'Psycho's blood.  
  
He was shot twice on the back.  
  
I would not be held responsible for this! I refused to be the scapegoat!  
  
//A man, stood in front of me. I wasn't able to see his face clearly but I felt that he was someone important to me.  
  
"Daddy, don't leave me here. Don't leave me at the orphange! I don't care how dangerous things will be; I just want to be with you!"  
  
"I won't be gone for too long Elle. It is just that there is something important that I need to take care of before we can be together without worry. You don't want us to live in fear forever right? I will come and pick you up as soon as I've finished my business once and for all. I know the Head Master here well; you must always obey to the things he says." He patted me on my head.  
  
"I don't understand daddy? Why do you have to leave? Why?"  
  
"Because Elle--- Daddy has seen something which he shouldn't have---"//  
  
I blinked and shook my head. What the hell was that? I had something else which I need to take care of. I need to get 'psycho' to the hospital ASAP. After all, I didn't want to be charged with murder.  
  
Who would be so daring? Who would want to kill 'psycho' at this place--- besides me?  
  
I heard another sound of a gun firing and I ducked instantly. Then survival instinct kicked in. I quickly stood up, grabbing his right arm and putting it behind my neck, I started to drag 'psycho' toward the car as fast as possible.  
  
I so deserved a halo. I've never felt so nice in my life. I mean, he deserved to die. Maybe if I hit his wounds by 'accident'---  
  
I heard several gun shots and felt the sand around me shooting up due to bullet impact. I felt the burning sensation as a bullet hit me by my right shoulder. It made me move faster.  
  
I didn't want to die damnit!  
  
However, I wasn't able to move as fast carrying 'psycho'. Maybe I should just ditch him and made a run for it.  
  
But he was bleeding---  
  
//I followed Daddy to the door as we walked out of the orphanage. It had been a few months. I was getting used to the orphanage. After all, I've made so many friends. It was kind of ironic because I had actually felt sad as I leave.  
  
Daddy took my hand as we walked slowly out of the place. I saw a boy standing next to the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Wait daddy. I want to say goodbye to somebody."  
  
The man smiled, patting me on my head, he motioned me to go.  
  
I smiled as I ran up to the boy, "Seto, my daddy has come to pick me up!"  
  
The boy had simply given me a nod.  
  
"I've come to say goodbye Seto." I said quickly as I was excited, "But I'll come back and visit you and your brother, I promise." I picked up his hand, and hooked our pinkies, giving it a shake, "It's a deal then, I will never forget you!" Without waiting for an answer, I gave him a peck at the cheek before running back to Daddy.  
  
I was smiling as I ran up to Daddy, until I heard a gunshot. It was like a movie, I watched in slow motions as to how his body fell backwards as the bullets impacted his chest.  
  
"Why are you on the ground? Daddy? Wake up! It's not funny." I bent down and kneeled next to him. Trying to understand why was there so much blood.  
  
There was blood everywhere!  
  
I shook him gently as more blood poured out of his chest.  
  
"Elle," he called softly.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Forget everything. You didn't see this happening. You have no memory of this. You are suppose to live a carefree life, I am sorry Elle. Forget this, forget Daddy, forget everything." In his last effort, he covered my eyes with his bloodstained hand.  
  
I've never seen him again.  
  
Because, after that moment, I've been repeating the same words over and over again.  
  
"I didn't see anything---"I didn't even feel a pair of strong hands wrapping around me, smothering me.  
  
Forget everything---//  
  
I've listened to my father. I've forgotten the two boys, who had always played an important role in my life. It was because, they reminded me too much of the past. That was why I had erased them from my memory.  
  
I took another look at 'psycho'.  
  
I've made myself a new promise.  
  
No one was to die in front of me ever again. I refuse to let anyone to die in front of me. Even if that person happened to be a bastard called 'psycho'.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I dragged 'bastard' toward the car. I placed him onto the ground as I tried to search for the car keys. Another bullet was fired, scattering the driver and the front passenger window. I wrapped arms around his neck, shielding him from all the scattered glass.  
  
I didn't even notice that blood was dripping from my forehead until my vision turned red.  
  
Found it!  
  
Press the remote control; I unlocked the doors of the car. I opened the back door and shoved 'bastard' roughly to get him into the car. Noticed that I shoved, I didn't bother treating him so gently. After all, I told you, I am a woman and women remember! I took off the white trench coat, putting it over the driver seat; I sat and slammed the door.  
  
I shoved the key into the ignition and I stepped on the gas.  
  
I heard several more gun shots behind me. Yet as I drove, a thought brought chill down my spine. At that beach, we were sitting ducks! It was a wide opened area. Anyone who could hold a gun steady would've been able to kill us. Therefore, I could only come up with one conclusion. The purpose of the shooting if it weren't for killing us.  
  
But then what did that bastard want from 'bastard' and me?  
  
I took another look at the rear view mirror and no car was in sight. I heard 'bastard' groaning softly in the background as he was pushing himself up.  
  
I raised my right foot by a bit so I wasn't pressing on the gas pedal as hard. Since he looked aright, I was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind getting to the hospital a few minutes later. After all, a few drops of blood won't kill him right?  
  
I took another look and saw him collapsing back onto the car seat at the back.  
  
On the second thought---  
  
I stepped on the gas.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well this is the end of Chapter 16, what will happen next? Is Seto injured badly? Will he die? What about Elle? How will she be able to find her way through Japan and get him to the Hospital? Well read the next chapter to find out! For now, please read and review so I'll know what you think about this chapter! 


	17. Letting destiny take its course

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, see pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Cyberwing: OMG! I've finally finished this story! I couldn't believe it! After four years, this is the first story I've ever finished, usually I would end up getting a writer's block and goodbye story. This story meant a lot for me. This is my second story that takes place in the future. The first one is Illusion or Reality, which is a Gundam Wing fanfic.  
  
Once again, I just want to thank all of you for supporting me. Without your support, I would've never been able to make it this far. Damn, I feel like I am on stage and holding onto an Oscar. So I'll cut the crap and take actions instead 3 (kisses you all as you run to the washroom to throw up). Luv you all!!! Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
I want to apologize for the slow update. I had so many tests and projects, not that I was slacking off or anything---hehe---really---  
  
---  
  
Anyway! I am currently planning to write another story for Yugioh. I just got a few minor details that I'll have to work out first. I am still deciding who should take the major roles. I need two main male characters and two main female characters. Maybe I should just flip a coin ______________________   
  
Okay, enough crap for the day. I'll leave you guys alone so you can finish the story and get it over with. ;p  
  
In My Dreams-Ch 17  
  
I didn't go to the hospital. I called Marik and it didn't take long before he arrived with a helicopter. We went back to Seto's house. I've decided once again not to call him any nicknames anymore. After all, that wasn't a nice way to treat a patent. However, I didn't know who long it would take him to piss me off enough to call him 'psycho' or bastard again.  
  
Why was I thinking something so insignificant at times like these? For all I could know, he could be dead!  
  
Then, Seto and I went on our separate ways. He was carried to his room while I limped to mine. Marik put on his gloves as a few medical assistants followed him into the room. As I walked past his room, I watched as the door of his room closed. Seto's life was now in Marik's hands.  
  
I sat quietly on my bed as a medical assistant stitched my head and took cared of my bullet wound. Maybe it was because of the painkillers, my wounds didn't hurt at all. I didn't even know that I've sprang my ankle until someone told me.  
  
The medical assistant told me to get some rest as everyone in my room left. Mokuba closed the door behind him. There I lay on my bed, I closed my eyes yet I wasn't tired. In fact, I was quite alert still. I sighed as I pushed the covers beside me. I got on my feet, limping on one foot, I wobbled toward the door. There was no one in sight down the hallway.  
  
I hoped that the wounds which Seto got weren't serious. Even though I had been calling him names and swearing at him, I didn't want him to die. After all, he was someone I knew from my past. There were times when I wished that he was dead, but now that this incident happened, I've realized that it totally different.  
  
I've realized that I've never wanted Seto to get hurt at all.  
  
I limped toward his room, only to find Mokuba standing outside also. He gave me a small nod before turning back to look at the ground.  
  
And there we waited in silence.  
  
There weren't much to say between us anyway.  
  
*************  
  
3 Hours Later---  
  
Marik came out, shaking his head.  
  
"How was he?" I rushed up to him.  
  
Marik shook his head, "unfortunately---"  
  
"What!" Mokuba and I yelled. It was more like an exclamation than a question.  
  
Marik continued, "He didn't die. Therefore, he will still have 20 years or more to take over the world. He had two bullet wounds; one punctured his left lung, missing the heart by a few inches and the other hitting him in the stomach."  
  
I had the urge to bang my head on something hard. Don't start of the sentence with something like 'unfortunately'! Then again, why do I have to hit myself when I can beat the shit out of him instead?  
  
It was as if he didn't see the death glare that I was sending him, he paid no attention to me and turned toward Mokuba. "Also, Mokuba," Marik said as he planted his hands on his hips, "Next time, for a small operation such as this, don't call me over."  
  
Mokuba and I glanced at each other; I felt my jaw coming loose. "Hm...Marik? You do realized that the operation took three hours right?"  
  
Marik raised his eyebrow, "for a genius like me? Nonono. It only took me half an hour to take out the two bullets and stitch him up. I had just spent the rest of the time talking to the nurses about how to prevent their skin from dehydration and how important it is to be fit. Seto is the living proof. If he were only as fit as he used to, he would've been able to dodge the bullets."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "dodge bullets? This isn't like a movie Marik, this is real life."  
  
Marik chuckled, "Elle, you have no idea what Seto went through to become what he is today. Seto has a lot of power in this world; not only he has a lot of money, but he has also built an empire with his company. He had only taken over Kaiba Corp for only a few years yet he is able to surpass other major electronic companies in the world like Sony and Sam Sung. Therefore, if anything happens to him, even a tiny sneeze, it can probably cause half the world's stock prices to fall.  
  
If the names of the people who want to kill him were listed, it will be a mountainous stack. Ever since he was young, he was assaulted for numerous of times, if someone were to kill him, he would know, he can detect the change in the atmosphere. That is the kind of life he has been living. It is something that is a part of him. Therefore, how can he not know that someone was out there, waiting to take him out? Now I want to know is, why didn't he move out of the way?"  
  
Unconsciously, I covered my mouth with my right hand. My mind played the shooting scene again and again. At that time, Seto was standing in front of me. Since the bullet hit his back, that meant that the sniper must be somewhere behind. Now, if Seto were to move out of the way, then--- the sniper would've hit me!  
  
In other words---  
  
He took the bullet on purpose so that I wouldn't get injured?  
  
Oh my god!  
  
I bit my lower lip as I opened Seto's bedroom door quietly. I closed the door gently behind me as I tiptoed to the side of his bed. His eyes were close, he was asleep. I kneeled on the side of his bed, crossed my arms and rest my head upon his bed. I watched him as he inhaled and exhaled in a soft rhythm.  
  
I started to think about our relationship.  
  
I didn't know how to describe it. No words could ever explain it. I---was so confused. Questions keep on popping up in my mind. It seemed as if the reason why he wanted to marry me was to fulfill a promise he'd made in the past. He---wanted us to marry by Christmas, I wasn't ready for that.  
  
In fact, the word marriage had never crossed my mind. If everything went according to plan, I would've been able to save enough money to finish a bachelor degree. After that, I would somehow be able to find myself a well paid job. And only after that, I would find myself a boyfriend. My boyfriend didn't have to be handsome. I had a good-looking boyfriend and looked what happened to us? He turned out to be this asshole player. I just wanted my boyfriend to be honest to me and have a define goal. That way, at least he would be someone who has the ambition to find a way to support the family in the future. If everything went well, then we would marry when I am around twenty-six.  
  
Meeting Seto was totally out of random. He wanted to marry me, but--- I didn't know if he really loved me or not. Also, this relationship developed too fast. If I didn't include the time we had together at the orphanage, then we'd only been together for three days. Not to mention that within these three days, the only thing he did was pissing me off to no end.  
  
However, the worse part was I didn't know whether I wanted him or not. I cared about him, but I wasn't sure if I want to marry him. Seeing him once in a while was different than living with him; because living with another man requires a lot of love, patience and forgiveness. I couldn't guarantee that I can give him that, and I couldn't tell whether he could do that for me in return.  
  
I was just a simple woman, I wanted a marriage that could last a lifetime; not a experiment. I didn't have the time nor the courage to do trial-and- error.  
  
I sighed softly, wondering what I should do.  
  
However, since I couldn't make up my mind. I would let god make it for me. If I were destined to have him, then no matter what I do, I will still have him in return right? If he does love me, that was.  
  
I wanted to reach under the covers and hold his hand, yet---I gave another sigh before I stood up. I took another glance at him before I walked toward the door. It wasn't as if I were letting him go, I hadn't even had the chance to hold his hand, so how can I say that I was letting him go?  
  
It was easy for me to reach for his hand. He was right in front of me. Yet I didn't do so. I was scared, and worried about what would happen to me if I do allow myself to fell for him. Will he end up like Anthony?  
  
Things in the past made me feel insecure about a lot of things, especially things like relationships where they are not within my control. A relationship requires two sides to make an effort, just like clapping hands; no sound will ever come with only one hand. I---I didn't know whether he could guarantee me that he would never leave me for another. Not only that but I couldn't guarantee myself that I would be able to prevent other girls from taking him away from me.  
  
If I had to go through another betrayal again, I would break.  
  
I couldn't allow that to happen to me again. That was why I was screaming and yelling at him, doing everything I could to keep him away from me. Yet he was always able to come into my heart and---  
  
I shook my head, now was not the time to think about that anymore.  
  
I gave a sad smile before I walked out the door, closing the door behind me.  
  
If I were to never see him again, I probably would miss him.  
  
****************  
  
It didn't take long before Seto was awake. Within a few weeks, he was able to get back onto his feet. I didn't know whether that meant that he wasn't as badly injured as Marik had said or Marik's skill was simply extraordinary.  
  
Either way, Seto was getting better and getter as time went. I could finally leave without worry.  
  
It was time---  
  
Goodbye Seto.  
  
**************  
  
I sat at the lobby, waiting for the time where I could board the airplane.  
  
This was my choice, I've decide to gamble. This would decide whether I should stay with Seto or not. I've laid all my money at the table, all I could do now was to wait for the dice to be thrown.  
  
If I were to see him before I board the plane, then no matter what happens, I would follow him to the end of the earth. On the other hand, if he doesn't show up, then once I got back to Canada, I would forget everything about him.  
  
I would break our relationship.  
  
This was a stupid bet.  
  
I knew it right from the start.  
  
Yet--- doesn't people do stupid things in life?  
  
Life was full of choices yet I didn't know what to choose anymore. Why not let someone else choose it for me instead?  
  
****************  
  
"Will the passenger between the seats of 35A to 45A please come to Gate 2. Thank you for your patience."  
  
I lifted my LV bag, taking a deep breath; I walked toward the group that were gathering before the gate. I waited as people before me went through the corridor and onto the plane.  
  
The worker there asked me to hand her my ticket. I hesitated.  
  
I looked at the corridor at the front; I saw the plane that would take me back to Canada. If I step forward, then I would never be able to turn back. No matter which way I choose, the future was vague. I had no idea how things would turn out.  
  
However, the only thing I do know was that future had not yet been decided.  
  
Things in life can never satisfy everybody. If I leave now, then I didn't need to handle the possibility of pain. But if I leave, then I would never be able to see Seto again.  
  
Could I possibly just leave Japan, along with everyone and everything, without a care?  
  
Could I?  
  
"ELLE!"  
  
It looked as if God wanted me to stay in Japan after all.  
  
He grabbed me and twirled me around. "What are you doing? How can you just leave like that? How can you do this to me? Don't you know how important you are to me? If I didn't---"  
  
"Shh~" I touched Seto's lips with my index finger. I smiled as I ripped my ticket apart. I threw the pieces into the air.  
  
Then our eyes locked and time seemed to stop.  
  
Looking into his eyes, I saw all his raw emotions.  
  
Looking into his eyes, I saw myself burning in his flame.  
  
His flame of love.  
  
How could I be so foolish? How could I be so blinded by my own confusion that I failed to see the intensity in his eyes every time he looked at me?  
  
I tiptoed, leaning forward; I pecked him gently on the lip. I couldn't help but to blush, this was the first time I kissed him out of love.  
  
Seto blinked as he touched his lips. Then he smiled, not his typical smirk but a real smile.  
  
***********  
  
Seto unlocked the car with his remote control as we both got into the car. From there, he drove, heading back to his mansion. We were quiet during the whole way.  
  
I wonder how things would turn out, now that I've decided to stay here.  
  
Elle's Best Case Scenario: (for her future)  
  
Chapter I: Looks:  
  
"Hey Elle," Someone in my High School said, "Check out my husband. He used to be the Prom King from XYZ Secondary. Now he has become a lawyer and is making millions and millions per year. I had such a difficult time trying to keep all the girls hands off from him. After all, he is good-looking and rich."  
  
And there I would just point at Seto and everything would be self- explanatory. After all, he was an eye candy. What else do I need to say?  
  
Even so, if I felt like being a bitch I could say this, "Hey Someone, check out my husband, Seto Kaiba. He didn't even finish his secondary; but he is currently the CEO for one of the largest electronic companies in the world. He is working at Kaiba Corp right now and he is currently making billions and billions per year. And what's better is that I don't have to defend nor guard him away from girls. He is the one who has to guard me from escaping."  
  
As I've said before, keeping him in a crappy house would make the house look beautiful. Having him out in the city would make the city look more attractive. Taking him out with me would allow me to have the satisfaction of being admired and envied as a woman.  
  
I supposed that it wouldn't hurt to be drop-dead-gorgeous. No wonder the cosmetic industry was making so much money every year.  
  
Chapter II: Age:  
  
Oh my. I had almost forgotten that he was a year younger than me. That could be a problem. I heard that women's appearance tends to age quicker than men once they hit their forties. Maybe later it would look as if I were tagging a younger brother out.  
  
If this happens then---  
  
Seto and I were walking down the street; suddenly this kid comes out and said, "Look mommy, an old woman is walking with her son! How heart- warming! Mommy, when you grow older, I promise that I'll do the same think as that man. I'll stay with you all the time."  
  
Ouch.  
  
Yet on the other hand---  
  
If Seto and I were in an argument---  
  
"No! Seto, I said no!" I yelled at him, "Over my dead body buddy!"  
  
Seto crossed his arms and shook his head. "No."  
  
"Shut up you." I continued to yell, "I am older than you. Haven't you heard of respect and a thing called listen to your elders for your elders are more intelligent than you? Now do as I say and go to your room!"  
  
Sweet!  
  
What was so good about marriage? It's all about control my friend.  
  
Chapter III: Money  
  
This could be a problem. However, since we were going to get marry anyway, his money would be my money.  
  
Therefore, I would be the richest woman in the world bahhahaha.  
  
I would be able to do the following---  
  
"I want this, this and this." I told a sales person. I opened my wallets which was full of premier bank cards, looking at them and trying to pick one to use. I gave up as I pulled out a random one, handing the card to the sales person, I ordered, "Just put all the payments under this card."  
  
With that, I would walk out of the expensive store, with three muscular men following behind me as they carried the stuff which I've bought.  
  
Since I can use his money, I would also buy lots and lots of properties and had all of them under my name. Therefore, I would be the owner of everything he has while he was slaving off, trying to make more money for me to spend.  
  
It seemed that I'd find myself a perfect slave.  
  
Just thinking about these made me want to laugh.  
  
And that was what I did.  
  
Seto looked at me as if I were going insane as the car rolled to a stop. He got off the car the car, popping the trunk and taking out my LV bag. I got out and slammed the door behind me. I hooked my arm around his other arm as we walked toward his mansion.  
  
Mokuba opened the door and gave us a wave. With my other free hand, I waved in return.  
  
I didn't how the future would turn out for both of us.  
  
We might've known each other for a short time. Yet in this fast-paced society, anything could happen.  
  
After all, people could have sex after knowing each other for only a few hours, having one night stands. Instant noodles were ready after three minutes. An event, after a minute, would be history. So why couldn't Seto and I have an ever-lasing marriage after knowing each other for three days?  
  
Right now, time was no longer an issue.  
  
I was only a woman who was about to get married by the end of the year. I deserved some blessings, don't you think?  
  
End 


End file.
